


As Dawn Rises, So Does The Dragon

by TwinklingMayViolets



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dragons, Flashbacks, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, No Romance, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Post-Breath of the Wild, Reader can Shape-shift, Reader has nicknames, Reader is Super Old, Reader is a dragon, Reader is such a Mom, Reader-Insert, Tarrey Town, Zora's Domain, actually this might be a short multi-chap fic, but it leans to female tho, can't believe i forgot to actually tag that lol, centered on the zora mostly, dragons are guardians of the races but they're all dead :), idk - Freeform, it's all platonic babeh, reader's gender isn't specified
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinklingMayViolets/pseuds/TwinklingMayViolets
Summary: After hiding from Calamity Ganon for a hundred years, you finally awake to see what has become of your home, as well as your children, the Zora. Well, they're not actually your children. You're just responsible for them, but you ended up loving them maybe too much and now you're more like their Mom than their 'Great Dragon Guardian'.You feel bad for leaving them, so you try to make up for it by aiding the prince the best you can. And by that, I mean by being the vaguest and cryptic god-mom that you can be. Hey, you're still a dragon. Gotta keep up that 'mysterious' vibe.





	1. Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Catch a Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832928) by [WishingNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingNova/pseuds/WishingNova). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo
> 
> I actually don't know all that much about tLoZ
> 
> I just fell in love with BoTW and its characters and had to write a little something. It was just gonna be a one-shot at first, but it escalated a little and now it's a multi-chapter fic! Whoo?
> 
> SO this was inspired by the wonderful WishingNova's wonderful fic and you should definitely go read it but this fic is gonna be very different.
> 
> As you read, please keep in mind : A) English isn't my first language, B) I'm not a very good writer, it's only a past-time of mine but I really hope to get better (so some advice and criticism is appreciated!) C) I'm winging this entire thing *oof* D) I don't actually play BoTW I just watch playthroughs so... halp E) I hope you enjoy :>

In the midst of twilight, the Hero approached the castle, bearing the color of the crown. In his grasp was the great Sword of Evil’s Bane, glowing a soft blue against the bleak black and red darkness. The malice fogged the castle in places, disrupting its majesty, making it a hollow shell of what it once was.

But he was to put an end that. To return this land to its former glory.

To the peak of the palace he journeyed—his blade reaping through the darkness and bringing forth light. Up there, with the help of his fellow Champions, he was to purge the evil plaguing this land. Up there, he shall free his princess, as well as his people of this prison... this calamity.

Light pierced the air, cutting through the land of Hyrule from its four corners to its heart. After a century of darkness, the land once against shone, and the astonishment of its people was silenced by awe as they all experienced history, wondering of what to happen next.

As it had been done many times before, it shall be done once again. The Hero, against the Calamity of the land. He raised his sword and sowed through the evil beast before him. Then, using the divine light of the Goddess Hylia herself, he and the Princess of Her blood sealed the Evil away once again.

As dawn broke, the Century of Darkness had been dispelled, the Beasts of Divine Power silenced once again. As dawn broke, peace finally settled on Hyrule once more, and the Hero and the Princess stood to admire the new light that shone upon their kingdom.

As dawn broke, you awoke.

* * *

After a full century, the great serpent that slumbers beneath the waters of Hyrule stirred. The light of the Goddess—the pure power that surged through the land once more—coaxed the coiled beast to rise.

You cracked your eyes open slowly. After an entire century, you almost couldn’t comprehend being awake. You have hibernated before, sometimes even longer than a single century, but you have been awake for so long before this that waking up again seemed almost... surreal. It was as if you were in a dream—which didn’t make any sense since you didn’t dream during hibernation.

So, you were awake. What now?

Well, firstly, you stretched. You flexed your scaly limbs and felt your bones pop back into place after a hundred long years of rest. You let out a pleased sound, also testing your voice as you opened and closed your maw. You flexed the fins on your back, stretched your tail, and turned your head from side to side.

Once you feel as if all your mobility has returned, you slunk towards the water, the talons of your feet clacking against the stone floor of the cave rhythmically. You peeked over the edge into the blue abyss. One might think you were hesitant, but you were just bracing yourself for whatever. For all you know, the water could’ve changed after this Great Calamity. You hadn’t gone into hibernation for no reason, after all.

You dived headfirst into the water and was greeted by the usual coolness as it slapped against your scales. You sighed in relief as the water wrapped around you and soothed your muscles as if it were a blanket. You had always found comfort in the water and even if you could fly as well, there was just something about swimming that you loved more. Not to mention, your body was more built for swimming, anyway. Your fins helped you glide through the water better than the air.

You did a few maneuvers through the blue vastness, looping around to meet your tail and spinning in the water in a spiral. You found a school of fish, and you swam beside them for a little while. They paid you no mind, simply going about their fishy business. They knew you meant no harm—they were too small to be a satisfying meal, anyway.

Speaking of, you were _starving_. Your destination was still a long way away from here, and you didn’t want to wait until you got there for some offerings. So, it looks like you’ll have to hunt this time.

Swerving away from the tiny fish, you scoured for some bigger fish. Maybe you should’ve just feasted on the teeny fish, but a ten-thousand-year-old dragon like yourself would only settle for the best!

After curving around a rock, you finally spotted some good ol’ Hyrule Bass swimming ahead of you. Your eyes locked onto one hungrily, and you tensed your muscles in preparation.

In a flash of scales, you lunged for the bass, jaws wide. It’s brethren swam off in reflex to the predator, but the bass wasn’t so lucky. It was clutched between your massive jaws, oozing crimson blood into the water before you proceeded to chomp on it to pieces and swallow it down your throat.

You licked your chops in satisfaction, but you still needed more. So, you continued hunting well into the day, losing yourself in the fun of it and finally breaching the surface of Lanayru Bay in the afternoon, belly full and mind and body fully awake from your hundred-year nap.

You basked in the warm light of the sun, as well as the renewed light that now blanketed the land. Even as you had slept, you had been able to sense the darkness that had enveloped your home and the unease it had brought you. You remembered being unsettled by screams and prayers; people pleading for you, calling out your name and asking for your protection. For how badly you had wanted to fight by the Champions’ side, you knew that that would have resulted in your death, and that wouldn’t do any good for Hyrule.

You recalled the events of a hundred years ago, the times prior to your disappearance. You remembered your old friends that you had known for the longest time, the Hero of Hyrule and the Princess that carried the Power of the Goddess within her, as well as the Zora Princess you had cared for so dearly as you did her father and her ancestors.

For as long as you could remember, you had been watching the song and dance between the Three Forces repeat in a never-ending cycle. Ganon would rise, being followed by the Hero and the Princess, and they would have a long battle to decide the fate of Hyrule. Many times, the Hero and the Princess of the Goddess would prevail, but when they didn’t, you would hide as you had done a hundred years ago to escape him. At Ganon’s victory, you would always be lulled to a hiding space to sleep, far from his reach and you would wait until his darkness ceased.

Always, you would do your best to protect the people of Hyrule from the calamity while the Hero and the Princess battle Ganon. The might of your power was nothing in comparison to his and the three Spirit Guardians’, but you were still powerful enough to ward off his monsters—especially from the one place that you had been tasked to protect by Hylia herself; Zora’s Domain.

For generations, the Zora have thrived under your watchful eye, and who do you think had taught them how to swim in the first place? Their ability to swim up waterfalls had been a blessing from you, and the ability had been passed down up until now. You were a guardian of the royal family, and they, in return, would give you offerings and good company. You cared for them and they cared for you, and all the great kings and queens of the Zora had been very close friends of yours. You had watched them all grow from little polliwogs, and it pained you every time you had to abandon them to save yourself from Ganon.

Especially this time. Princess Mipha is the sweetest little thing, with the special gift of healing that you remembered had belonged to some of her ancestors as well. Despite how shy and timid she was, you did your best to help her become a good leader as well as to act as a mother for her. You also loved her energetic younger brother, Prince Sidon, who you were able to tell would grow into a strong Zora one day.

Oh, they both must be so big now! You couldn’t help but grin at the thought. The one thing you enjoyed most about looking after the young princes and princesses was watching them grow to be as big as their father or mother. You would always feel proud, and the prouder and happier you were, the more likely the next line of royalty to grow to be greater. 

But then...

Your excitement lessened as you called up more of your memories. You remembered feeling the steady and quick rise of Calamity Ganon’s magic; dark, dreary, and enticing you with power whilst at the same time making you fearful. Before the battle had even begun, your eyelids had grown heavy. As the Divine Beasts of old were being uncovered, you didn’t feel joyful and nostalgic as you had expected, but instead, you were plagued with conflicting thoughts and feelings until you finally gave in and left.

You had wondered then what Mipha had thought of you when you left, without even a goodbye or an explanation, and you wondered that now as you burst out of the water and shot northwest. You were eager to see her again, and to tell her how sorry you were, as well as to see how much the domain has changed. You were supposed to be beside all the future kings and queens throughout their entire lives, so you felt as if you had shirked your duty greatly by leaving the young princess so abruptly—and for a hundred years, no less.

As you flew, the land of Hyrule sped by beneath you in beautiful colors of greens and blues. Still, you could’ve seen the damage left behind by the hundred-year-long reign of the Calamity—ruins of towns littered the land, and there were what could be called graveyards of inactive mechanical guardians. The great castle of Hyrule looked to be crumbling to pieces, the town near it in no better shape. Still, you felt like things were _better,_ even if the kingdom was unusually silent.

Your mind returned to Zora’s Domain as you got nearer. Its beautiful blue beckoned to you, and even if it felt like only a minute has passed since you had last been there, you knew that a lot of things could’ve changed over the years. You were excited to see the progress they’ve made without you and to see how well Mipha’s faring. Could she be married already?

You silently greeted the still and unmoving form of Divine Beast Vah Ruta as you passed it. It was facing Hyrule Castle, and you could almost imagine it with a bright beam of power heading towards the Calamity. You absently wondered who its pilot could’ve been. You could imagine Sergeant Seggin being the pilot, or maybe a younger Zora you have yet to meet. Whoever it is, they must be a great warrior, you were sure of it.

You glided down in front of the Great Zora Bridge gracefully and took a moment to take in the domain in all its glory, trying to spot any potential differences. When you couldn’t catch any, you decided to save that for later, instead taking a step onto the beautiful, carefully crafted bridge. You were always so proud of your Zora’s unique architecture, but there was no time to admire it at the moment.

You began crossing the bridge, only stopping for a moment to shrink your size a little when your horns scraped the first arch. As you approached the two guards stationed by the entrance to the domain, your eyes finally found something out of place. Situated so that it would be the first thing everyone saw as they entered was the great statue of a female Zora. It was not just any female Zora, though. You recognized it to be Mipha herself, but your attention drew away from the statue to the two whispering guards, one female and one male. They had ceased from some type of discussion when you drew closer, and they both froze to look up at you with wariness and awe respectively.

You regarded them both coolly, smiling when your gaze met the male’s. You saw recognition in his eyes, and he looked to be more in disbelief than wary of your presence. Of course, you knew why. Even from afar, you had been able to recognize this man as Rivan. He was much younger when you had last seen him, and you felt a warmth spread within you at the sight of him as a full-grown Zora Knight now.

 _Good afternoon, Rivan,_ you greeted casually. His face lit up at the sound of your voice. You could sense that he was glad to see and hear you again after so long, but he didn’t seem as surprised as you had expected him to be.

“Good afternoon, Gra—Er, I mean,—” he cast a look at the female Zora. “—Great Dragon Guardian.” A look of realization crossed her face as Rivan’s grin returned. “It has been so long! Where have you been all these years?”

_It’s hard to explain, but—_

“Let me guess—you’ve been asleep!”

Rivan chuckled at his own joke, but you just blinked at him. Normally, you would chastise him for interrupting you, but you were too surprised to do so.

_I—yes, but how did you know?_

His laughing ceased at your response, his expression thoughtful.

“Well,” he began. “A few weeks ago, Link just came by, not looking like he has aged even a day, giving the same excuse. I meant that as a joke, but you have been asleep too?”

Flicking your eyes to Mipha’s statue, you began to feel guilty again, and you lowered your head regretfully.

 _Yes, I have..._ you sighed. Rivan seemed to catch on your mood, so he changed the subject, to your relief.

“Well, I hope you had a great nap, _Gran-Gran!_ ” he said with a wide grin. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the female Zora mouth ‘Gran-Gran?’ incredulously. “As for us, we’ve kept on going after you disappeared! Even when Calamity Ganon attacked, we stayed strong because the king said that you would not want us moping around.”

That brought a smile to your face, and you nodded. _I’m glad._ you said. You turned your attention to the female Zora, and she stiffened under your gaze. Even after giving her a careful look, you weren’t able to recognize her, but you were able to see the likeness between her and Rivan.

 _Now, who is this little one right here?_ You mused. _Could she be your—_

“This is my daughter, Dunma!” Rivan declared proudly. You were endeared by his pride for his daughter, but you were also a bit irate.

You huffed angrily, piercing him with your ‘I’m going to scold you’ look that he recognized so well he began to look sheepish.

_Even after a hundred years, you still haven’t learned any manners, have you, Rivan?_

“Er, sorry, I—”

 _Really, I hope you haven’t taught your poor daughter here to be as rude to your Dragon!_ You feigned distress at the last part, and Dunma seemed to relax a little as she cracked a smile at your playful attitude.

“I apologize on my father’s behalf,” she said with a bow, while Rivan sputtered. “It is wonderful to meet you, Great Dragon Guardian.”

 _At least you have manners,_ you cooed in a softer tone. _You must have gotten it from your mother._

“Hey, wait—”

 _Is Mipha home?_ you asked, purposefully interrupting him. _I would really like to speak with her._

Rivan’s expression went blank. He suddenly looked down sadly before meeting your gaze again with a pitiful one.

“Ah, so you don’t know...?” he said in a low voice. He chuckled, but there was no mirth to it. “Funny. When I was little, I always thought you knew everything.”

His response had you fearful for a moment, but you brushed it off stubbornly and huffed, turning away from him. _I just woke up, you know. I didn’t even know you have a daughter up until a few seconds ago!_

_Now, if you’ll excuse me, I shall announce my return to the king. It was nice speaking with you, Rivan._

“Likewise, Gran-Gran,”

He watched you as you stepped into the domain and stood before Mipha’s statue. You examined every little detail they had put in, all carved so beautifully and carefully that it was almost as if the actual princess was staring down right at you and giving you a welcoming smile. The Lightscale Trident was held delicately in her arms—a special trident that was made especially for her, forged with one of your own scales to enhance it. When you had told her so, she had smiled and said, “That means I’ll always have you with me when I go to battle, Gran-Gran.”

Usually, one would have to endure a perilous trial to earn a weapon forged with one of your scales, but the royal family was a special case, especially for a little jewel such as Mipha. You snorted to yourself as you thought of what your kindred might say.

_**"A dragon shouldn’t give away their scales to mere mortals!"**_

Heh.

You had never really fit in very well with the rest of your kind.

That could be why you’re the last dragon in Hyrule.


	2. Do Not Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are both sad and happy at the domain.

You never really think about it much, but looking up upon Mipha’s statue reminded you that you were very different from the rest of your kind. Although you were able to tolerate mortals like your fellow late Guardians, the other dragons had not been so kind towards Hylia’s beloved Hylians. You were never sure, but that could have been what led to their extinction. Only you and three others were left, spared by Hylia for your unusual appreciation and treatment for those ‘lesser’ than you.

Thinking about your old friends made you almost wistful, but you had long ago learned not to dwell on the past. So, instead, you merrily wondered if the statue before you was life-sized.

“Granny?”

Your ears twitched. The voice was somewhat familiar to you, sounding only slightly different because the owner has matured. You smiled to yourself before directing it to the Zora standing a few feet away from you, and the hopeful look on her face turns to joy. The younger one beside her was looking at you curiously, but was still rather cautious even as her mother ran towards you with her arms open wide.

“Granny!” she exclaimed again, wrapping her arms around your neck. A chuckle rumbled from your throat, and you rested the rest of your weight on your hind legs to return her embrace. “Where have you been? We all missed you so much!”

 _Ah, I’d rather save that story for later,_ you said. _I’m sure everyone else would like to know as well, Kodah._

Kodah finally pulled away, grinning widely as she looked at you. She kept bouncing on her toes in her excitement, and you inwardly laughed that. Even after a hundred years, she still was very child-like.

 _Also, what have I told you about running?_ you tried to sound serious, but you couldn’t dispel your playful tone. _Zora have short legs. I would hate for you to fall on your face even as an adult._

“Sorry, Granny!” Kodah said rather sheepishly, but she was still visibly trying to hold herself back from shrieking and hugging you again. “I’m just so happy to see you again! It’s been—what, a hundred years? And you didn’t even say goodbye.” She stuck out her lip in a pout, and finally, you were able to see how upset she actually was with you. Your smile dropped a little, and you hung your head much like how you had earlier.

 _You are quite right there, my little one,_ you sighed. _My leaving was rather abrupt. I wish I could have at least told you where I was going to, but..._ You stopped and shook your head at yourself. _Well, I cannot make excuses now. I do hope you can forgive me._

Kodah’s smile returned, and she lifted your head to meet your eyes again.

“Now, now, Granny! That was all a hundred years ago! At least you’re home now, and you always told us all to focus on the future, right?” Kodah beamed at you, and you couldn’t help but smile back, nuzzling her face so she stepped back with a laugh.

“Granny!” she tried to huff, but she was laughing too much so it didn't really work.

 _It looks like you aren’t so little anymore, hm?_ you said as you stood again. _You’re using my own words against me now. Such a clever woman you’ve grown into. Is this your daughter?_

You finally turned to the young Zora, who had taken a step forward to meet you. She looked very much like Kodah had when she was little, and you could tell that she was going to have her growth spurt soon. You’ll be looking forward to that!

“I’m Finley,” she said rather nervously, but you could see that same excitement sparkling in her eyes. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Granny!”

You snorted and looked at Kodah again. _I hope so! With all this talk about forgetting the past, I would think that your mother would not have taught you about the buzzkill dragon that always snitched on her to her parents._

Kodah harrumphed, but she was still smiling even as she recalled a few unpleasant memories. Your own grin widened. You remembered that, like most children, Kodah would always get bitter with you when her particularly mischievous plots were foiled by your ‘divine intervention’. But you always knew that she would grow out of that habit and realize that all you did was for her own good.

... and that she _shouldn’t_ go through with that prank to have the Hero tap Rivan with a Shock Arrow. You wondered if they had done that anyway, when you were gone. You hoped not. Link was all grown up at that time, he wouldn’t go through with it... you think.

“You really have to be extra sneaky now, Finley,” Kodah smirked. “Granny is a big gossip, even if she is all ‘mysterious’. If you’re not careful, all the other girls are going to know about Sasan.”

“Yeah, and how perfect we are for each other!”

Kodah only laughed as Finley went on with how dreamy and amazing of a guy Sasan is, and how the other Zora girls could only _wish_ he had eyes for them. You didn’t know who this guy is, but he’s got to be someone special to have this Zora girl so smitten. It was also rather interesting how open she seems to be about it. Most teen girls would rather keep their crushes secret.

You would have to get the scoop on that later, though—you were getting really sidetracked, and you were still in front of Mipha’s statue.

 _It has been nice talking with you, Kodah,_ you began. _But I have to get going now. I would hate to keep the others waiting._

While Finley kept on rambling about her dream guy, Kodah flashed her fangs at you cheerfully.

“Well, get going, then! Maybe you’ll be just in time to catch all the elders with the king and prince in the council room,” she said, waving her hands at you to usher you off. You chuckled, stepping away from her flailing.

 _They’re currently in a meeting?_ you hummed. _What about?_

“You didn’t see it, huh?” Kodah said with slight surprise. “A few hours ago, Vah Ruta started shooting at Hyrule Castle! I’m not really sure what that meant, but Gaddison said that Linny was battling the Calamity right then! And then, there was this... light? And Prince Sidon started cheering about a new era!”

You hummed again, looking off as if trying to imagine that ‘light’. You had felt it since it was what had woken you, but you still said, _Is that so?_

Kodah nodded eagerly. Finley had finally stopped her babbling, and she went to comment, “It was amazing!”

You chuckled again. _Hm, well, it’s not a New Era without me, now, is it?_

Before either of them could say more, you had already turned and left, taking your time to go up the staircase. You didn’t think much as you passed other Zoras, and some of them returned your simple greetings. A lot of them looked like they wanted to pile onto you as they used to when they were children, but they understood that you had somewhere to be. They all waved you off as you headed to the council room, smiling and cheering of your return. A lot of the young ones looked confused, but they joined in on the adults’ hollering and ran around laughing and screaming.

You smiled to yourself as you neared the large doors to the council room, built into a bigger door for the king to fit through (like one would doggy doors). Many times, you had experienced the mortals rejoicing at their victory against the Calamity, but each time, you would rejoice as well and celebrate with them. This time was no different, and while you had no idea the perils they all had faced over the past hundred years, you were glad it was all over.

 _Hello, Bazz,_ you greeted absently, and you gave a nod to the younger guard at the other side of the door. They both were visibly shocked, Bazz especially as his spear slipped out of his hands. He fumbled to catch it, but it ended up clattering to the floor anyway. He winced at the loud clang, and you snorted.

 _Clumsy as ever, I see,_ you said, lifting the spear up for him with a talon. _Do be careful next time, dear. I know you aren’t the captain for no reason._

He stuttered an apology, and the other guard smirked until your eyes flicked over to him again, at which he stilled. You rolled your eyes with a smile, and you proceeded to push the door open effortlessly even when Bazz went to get it for you. The room inside had gone silent at his commotion, and it still was even as you entered. There was a shocked gasp from the guard that had stood too close and gotten bumped with the stone door, but otherwise, they were all silent.

All eyes were on you, and the other Zora guard lowered her spear slowly and made way for you. You gave her a soft smile, stepping forward so that the doors could be closed again. Your eyes slid over each Zora in the room, from Demon Sergeant Seggin, to Muzu, to King Dorephan, and then the fully-grown Prince Sidon.

 _Well,_ you said casually, as if you hadn’t just interrupted a formal meeting. _Rather quiet for a council meeting, isn’t it?_

* * *

“Grand One, we—!”

 _Oh, hush up, Muzu,_ you said, waving a talon dismissively. _This is no time for any of that._

He and the other elders were stumbling over their own feet to bow before you, but you were never one to care for such formalities. At the moment, the most important thing to you was to get a good look at your little prince. You bypassed all the elders to Prince Sidon, standing by the podium situated in the middle of them all, turned to face you. He was blinking owlishly, his mouth agape as he tried to form words. He was looking at you as if he was looking at a ghost, which he might as well have been.

When you neared him, he went to bow as well.

“Great Dragon! It is an honor to—!”

 _Ah-ah!_ you said quickly, making him halt his words as well as his bowing. _Let me take a look at you._

He straightened again, squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin as you looked him over. You looked upon this big and practically giant man, one that couldn’t _possibly_ be your little Sidon—but you knew he was. His scales were ruby red, just like his sister and mother, and he had the same eyes as well. His tail and crest were more shark-shaped, like his father, and he had the hard muscle-bound body of a strong fighter.

 _Popular among the ladies, are we?_ you teased, and his eyes widened. He looked at you cluelessly, a bit taken aback by your words.

Like his father so many decades ago, he looked like a true prince charming, but looks weren’t really all there is to being a prince. A prince had to be responsible, clever, confident and strong. A prince should have to be willing to do anything for his people, and would go as far as to swim to the ends of the earth for them. You could see some of that in the way he carried himself, but you needed to hear it as well. His silence wouldn’t do well for him. Goddess forbid he be like Mipha in her early years. This boy had been so energetic when he was a little one, it would be disappointing if he had changed to be but that.

There was another tick of silence before a smile slowly crawled onto his face.

“But of course, Grand One,” he said smoothly. “The Zora should know of their prince, shouldn’t they?”

You returned his smile, looking over him at his massive father sat across the room.

 _A clever one, is he?_ you said. There was a pause of silence before Dorephan burst into rumbling laughter that echoed around the room. The other Zoras were taken aback (while at the same time covering their ears). Dorephan has always been a very softspoken, yet still very commanding, king. He is always so calm and composed that you would have to be very unfortunate to hear his roar of anger. Of course, it came off as a shock that all of a sudden he was guffawing at only a few words.

When his laughter finally slowed to a stop, he sighed, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Oh, Gran,” he chuckled. “How I missed you so.”

 _Dorey, dear,_ you gazed up at him softly. _I know._

He laughed again, but he was more held back this time. You too laughed a little at your own joke, and Sidon was visibly trying to hold back laughter, but you weren’t here to joke around. When Dorephan finally calmed down again, you leaped gracefully over Sidon’s head and stood before his father. The old king’s face was wrinkled with how much he was smiling, but you could still see some of the worry lines that still refused to go away. You wondered if some of them were for you.

 _Dorephan, my dear child,_ you began. _I would like to sincerely apologize for abandoning the Zora. With the rise of Calamity Ganon, I had no choice but to hide at the orders of Hylia. It seems like She knew how powerful he was to be this time and had me flee. However, I wish I would have stayed by your side._

You knew that you had no right to make excuses, but you didn’t know how else to explain your disappearance. They all seemed happy now at the rise of a new era, but you still knew of the suffering that you could have prevented. You bowed your head to him to show your regret.

_I hope you can all forgive me._

You remembered doing this many times before—apologizing to the previous Zora rulers for abandoning their people and, in consequence, your family. Each time, you were sincere. Despite being a proud dragon, you could never bear the burden of guilt for leaving mortals to fend for themselves. It was your duty to serve and protect, and you had sworn to yourself as well as the Zoras of old that you shall remain their guardian until you reached your end.

This was the main thing that differentiated you and your fellow late Guardians from your brethren. The dragons used to be proud and spiteful, and even those of your own blood had shunned you. This had led you to find comfort with the mortals, and though they didn’t live long, they were much better company than your own brethren. The Zora, especially, you had grown attached to before you had even been given the title as their Great Dragon Guardian.

“Gran-Gran,” Dorephan boomed. “Of course we forgive you.”

Behind you came affirmative murmurs and the light clink of metal as the elders nodded. Despite knowing that you had been the one to teach them all to be so forgiving and merciful, you couldn’t help the relief that flooded you. There were so many reasons for them to push you away, and yet, in all your years, the Zora did not do so once as you had been by your own kind so many times.

“Why would we not?” Dorephan continued. “You have been our guardian since the beginning of time, and that shall not change now.”

 _Thank you, Dorephan,_ you sighed, raising your head to return his smile.

“Why would I ever say otherwise?” he rumbled. “We shall always be in need of you, and for as long as you shall live, you are one of us.”

You have also heard those words before, spoken by some of his ancestors. It’s funny how similar they can all be, sometimes.

“Speaking of,” came Sidon’s voice. You turned your head slightly and he stepped within view, looking up at his father to silently ask for permission before turning to you. He smiled charmingly—a wide, toothy grin that was unlike Mipha’s gentle smile. “I believe that Link has succeeded in defeating the terrible Calamity! He had said that Her Grace, Princess Zelda was being held with it at Hyrule Castle, so I have no doubt that he has saved her as well. Now that the Calamity is gone and the Princess has returned, Hyrule can now be restored to its former glory! You would help us in aiding the Princess, would you?”

You stared at him with slight incredulity for his sudden optimism. He began to look sheepish again, probably wondering if he had stepped a line. You softened your gaze, shaking your head slightly.

Even if he had known you when he was little, that was a hundred years ago. He had been oh-so-very young.

One of the problems of going to sleep away the Calamity was that some would forget you. It was likely Sidon has forgotten his actual interactions with you, only growing up to knowing you through stories. Of course meeting you again as if for the first time would be so daunting, even if you weren’t one to smite those that displeased you (that honor went to the Gerudo’s Guardian). To strangers, meeting you was the equivalent to meeting a god. That’s the main reason why you’ve taken up the habit of being so friendly over the years. You were no god—just a friendly neighborhood Dragon Guardian.

 _Of course I will,_ you said with a slight laugh. _I don’t see why I should not. I’ve seen how Hyrule is now. The Hero and the Princess shall need all the help they can get._

 _And they have very well earned it._ You cracked a smile when Sidon’s mood lifted visibly. You were going to have to make up for all the time you’ve been absent, but that was going to have to wait. You turned back to face the elders, and you searched them again. They were all overjoyed by your return, evident by the smiles that graced their old and aged faces, but there was still some layer of sadness blanketing everyone in the room.

You have not seen Mipha at all... When you had asked about her, Rivan had gotten upset, and if there was a council meeting, she should have been here too! Could she be...?

 _Where_ is _dear Mipha?_ you decided to ask. _I have not seen tail or fin of her._

It was possible that she could have gone off to aid the Hero. They were very close a hundred years ago, and you wouldn’t doubt that they still are, even with his memory loss after (where you assumed) he had been kept in the Shrine of Resurrection for the past century. Still, even with knowing how skilled they both are, you couldn’t help your ever-growing worry. The battle with Ganon was the Hero’s own battle, as it was always fated to be. Tagging along could get her killed!

The mood in the room dampened more, and you couldn’t help but feel as if the elders, as well as Dorephan and Sidon, were mirroring your current feelings. Dorephan looked grim, and Sidon’s smile became bittersweet. There was a heavy silence before Muzu decided to speak up.

“Ah... our dear Lady Mipha,” he said in a low voice. “I know you would have been so proud of her, Grand One. You left before she was entitled the Champion and pilot of Vah Ruta.”

You blinked. _She... was?_

You didn’t mean to have it come out as a question, but you couldn’t help but be surprised. Mipha is very skilled when it came to wielding a spear and you had no doubt she would be able to defend herself well, but you didn’t think she would be the one to pilot Vah Ruta. 

Muzu was right. You were proud, but you were also fearful. You had been put to sleep so early... not even she could stand a chance...

Realization settled on your face. Muzu looked like he wanted to say more, but he settled to just nodding.

 _Oh,_ you said solemnly. Your head dipped a little, and you took a moment to silently grieve before lifting it up again. _Well... I have no doubt in my mind she had fought valiantly._

“Indeed!” Sidon piped up in agreement. He coughed awkwardly once he realized he had raised his voice again, so he lowered it a little as he continued, “My sister was a very skilled fighter, as you know. She may not have been able to overcome the power of Calamity Ganon, but she passed away a Champion to our kind.”

You nodded, your mouth curling up to replace your frown.

_I wouldn’t have it any other way._

While you had your regrets—you wished that you could have at least said goodbye, or been able to watch her leave for battle—you really wouldn’t have it any other way. She had died fighting for her kingdom, and you couldn’t be prouder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I'm not really happy with this chapter. I kept trying to fix it, but screw it. I'll just rewrite it in the future.


	3. Do Not Resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gather around, it's story time!

“...Gran-Gran?”

Smiling, you lifted your head and perched it atop your fore-foot.

 _Ah, Sidon,_ you said. And then, in a more ‘mysterious’ voice, _I have been awaiting you, child._

At the back of the gathering of young Zora, Prince Sidon stood. He towered over the little ones, but as you raised your head, he nervously averted his eyes from your own. The children looked up at him curiously.

“Um, yes,” he cleared his throat, slapping on a sharp-toothed grin. “The Zora I have sent out have returned! And they bring news that, indeed, Link has survived and is now in Kakariko Village as we speak!”

_So?_

He blinked.

“So... uh...” blue rose to his face as he searched for words. He then just said, in an enthusiastic voice, “I just thought you might want to know!”

 _And you thought right,_ you decided to say, instead of fooling around with him any further. You had to remind yourself that, no, he wasn’t used to it, even if he was over a hundred years old. _Thank you, young one._

He nodded, and then there was a pause of silence. The children between the two of you looked back and forth, wondering if they should say something.

“Are you not going to... do anything?” Sidon said finally. You raised an eyebrow (or, a dragon’s equivalent to raising an eyebrow).

 _And why would I?_ you asked.

He shrugged bashfully. “I don’t know. I just thought you would.”

 _Mmm, I will,_ you waved a talon at him. _Now is just not the time. Can’t you see I’m entertaining these lovely little children here?_

Just an hour ago, they had come running up to you (after their parents had given them confidence by telling them that you weren’t as terrifying and aloof as you seemed) asking you to tell them a story. You obliged, and you had ended up telling them a _few_ stories. You just loved young Zoras’ adorable little comments and reactions to your stories. They all knew that the older someone was, the more interesting their stories would be, and _boy_ were yours interesting. So, for the past hour, they had all been fully invested in your dramatic re-tellings of legendary-sounding true tales that you had experienced yourself.

So, no, you weren’t really feeling like getting off your spot by Hylia’s statue. Link and Zelda can wait. They needed time to get used to their surroundings first, anyway.

“Oh, I see,” Sidon said simply.

“Gran-Gran’s been telling us these super cool stories about the old kings!” one of the children piped up. Sidon’s grin matched the child’s own, and he crouched down to (somewhat) reach the children’s level.

“Hm, were they, now?” he asked.

There was a chorus of agreement from the young Zora, and they started talking over each other excitedly as they re-told some of your stories to their prince. Sidon listened eagerly, though he shouldn’t be able to listen to them properly from how much they were overlapping each other, you thought with amusement.

 _Now, now, children,_ you interrupted, your mind's voice cutting through the din easily and making all the children fall silent. _While I’m sure the prince would_ love _to listen to my wonderful stories as well, he is very busy with his princely duties. He should really get going now._

He really should, but you were mostly wondering if he was going to stay or go off anyway. It seemed like it was going to be the former, since the children’s words have piqued his interest. His excitement overrode his anxiousness around you and now had him taking a seat with the children.

“Actually, one story wouldn’t hurt—would it, Gran-Gran?” Alright, he was a _teeny_ bit nervous, but that was nothing. You would _love_ to share a story with him!

 _No, it would not,_ you said. He grinned happily, and he got comfortable even as some of the children started climbing him to listen from his lap, his shoulders, and even atop his head. The two little ones there played with the little feather on his crown.

 _Now, listen well, children._ you began, and they all hushed their excited babbling, leaning forward eagerly. _This tale is about the King Who Loved to Work._

“Why would he love to work?” piped up one of the children.

“Yeah, working is booooring!” exclaimed another one from Sidon’s shoulder.

 _Yes, he thought so too,_ you agreed. _He actually_ didn’t _love working all the time, he just told himself so so that he would keep working. Harder and harder each day, this king would keep working to fill the needs of his people. So much so, that he would forget to eat, or sleep, or even have a nice relaxing swim for himself._

“That’s terrible!” cried out one of the children on Sidon’s head.

“No, it isn’t!” rebuked his friend. “If he works hard, then that means he’ll succeed. That’s what Dad always tells me!”

“Yeah, but my Momma said that if you don’t take care of yourself, you’ll die!”

 _Settle down, now, my children,_ you interrupted. _I have not finished telling my story yet._

They both silenced, and Sidon smiled fondly.

 _Alright now. This king, he really is a hard worker, but as you said,_ you inclined your head at the child. _One would hurt themselves if they overwork. That is what happened to this king. Even after his advisor had said to him,_ “Please, my liege, you must get some rest,” _he would shake his head and say,_ “No, I must keep working for the good of my people.” __

_His wife would worry over him as well, and each night, she would plead for him to come to their pool with her. But, each night, he would refuse, and he would keep working. He worked so much he got so terribly sick! His wife and children wept for him, and his people were concerned that their king would not get better._

“Oh no!” one of the children said in alarm. “That’s terrible!”

The other children agreed, nodding their heads until their fins flailed. Sidon nodded as well, looking thoughtful. The entire time you were telling your story, you half-expected him to interrupt you as well, but he’s been quiet the entire time. You had no doubt though, that once he’s more comfortable with you, he would be babbling over you as he used to when he was younger.

“What happened next?” the child sitting in his lap called out. “You were there, right? What did you do?”

The other children chorused the question eagerly, and Sidon leaned his head on his fist, awaiting the continuation patiently, but still just as eager.

 _Well,_ you said. _The king’s wife came to me first. She said to me,_ “Oh, dear Gran-Gran. My husband is in a beyond terrible state. Please, could you heal him?” __

_My response was, "Oh, of course I can. But for someone as hardworking as him, why did he not come to me himself?"_

_The poor queen cried,_ “Oh, dear Gran-Gran! He is too weak to move, or even speak. Please, you must go and heal him.” __

_Still, I stood there. I said to her, "Why should I? Every time someone has offered him any help or rest, he refused. Would he even appreciate my help? Would he just go back to working after I heal him? Tell me, young one, what good would it do if I were to heal him, and he would just keep on doing what has gotten him sick in the first place?"_

_The king’s wife cried at my feet, promising me that he would stop working too hard after I have healed him. When I visited the king in his chambers that evening, do you know what he said to me?_

“No. What did he say?” Sidon asked before any of the children could. They remained quiet, however, even once he has voiced his question.

 _He said to me,_ “Dear Gran-Gran, I do not wish to leave my people so soon, and my children are still too young to bear the burden of being a king. Please, would you heal me?” __

_I scoffed and said, "But your wife has promised me that you would not work yourself away as you have before. Are you willing to go back on that promise?"_

__“Oh, but if I do not work hard, my people shall not prosper,” _he said._

_"They also shall not prosper with their king bedridden," I countered. I then said to him, "Dear child, if I were to heal you only for you to be sick again, what good would that do for you and your people, as well as your wife and children?"_

__“Forgive me, Gran-Gran,” _the king said._ “I only wanted to be a great king like my ancestors. I want you to proudly tell stories of me to my descendants as you do with the old kings before me.” __

_I sighed and said to him, "Dear one, you shall not be a great king if you work yourself until you wither. Can you promise me as well as your people that you shall not overwork yourself again?"_

__“Yes, I promise. Thank you, Gran-Gran,” _the king said tearfully. I then healed him, and he continues on to be a hardworking king—though this time, he would be sure to get proper rest and would spend time with his wife and children more often. In the end, he died a great king, one as great as his ancestors, and as per his wishes, here I am telling you a tale of him long after he is gone._

There was a moment of silence before “ooh”s and “ahh”s came from the awestruck children. Sidon was beaming, but at the same time, he had a faraway look in his eyes.

“That was a wonderful story, Gran-Gran!” he proclaimed, and the children chorused their agreement.

“You’re so wise!” one chirped.

_Ah, thank you._

“But you were pretty mean,” another complained, tugging on one of your whiskers to get your attention. You looked down at her curiously, though you still smiled despite the child’s rough handling of you.

 _Hm, was I?_ you feigned thoughtfulness.

“Yeah, you were!” the child said. “He was hurt. Why didn’t you just heal him?”

“Hey, weren’t you listening to the story?” her friend said, slapping her on the back lightly. “If Gran-Gran healed the king without teaching him a lesson, he’d just keep doing the same mistake!”

“Yeah, Momma told me that if someone does something wrong, they should be punished so that they won’t do it again!” chirped one of the children on Sidon’s head.

The child that had pulled your whisker turned blue in embarrassment, so you reached down to nuzzle her comfortingly.

 _Yes, that’s right. Even if I had to be mean, one, especially a king or queen, should realize their mistakes so that those mistakes will not be repeated._ you said sagely.

“Ah, that is a very good lesson indeed,” Sidon said with a nod. “Thank you for telling me this story, Gran-Gran.”

 _I thank_ you _for listening,_ you said in turn. _I’m sure this ancestor of yours would be happy knowing that you listened to this old dragon’s ramblings of him. If you would like, I could tell you more. Anytime, anywhere, I would be happy to tell you more stories._

Sidon grinned. “Thank you, Gran-Gran!” he said enthusiastically. “My father has told me many times before how you would always share stories of our ancestors with him, and he's always said how full of wisdom they are."

He began to usher the children off of him, but they giggled as they clung onto him tighter. He playfully scolded them, and when you reminded them that their prince has important things to attend to instead of being their personal climbing tree, they finally released him, and he towered over them once more.

“Farewell, Gran-Gran,” he said with a bow. As his eyes were pointed downwards, you rolled your own before he straightened to face you again. You marveled once more at how big he was now compared to a hundred years ago when he was able to fit in your mouth.

You gazed at him fondly as he was walked away.

 _When I am home,_ you thought.

_I shall always be well._

* * *

Under the blanket of night, where the stars twinkled and the moon shone white upon the land of Hyrule, you soared over its mountains and rivers, pointed southwest at the twin mountains that gave the region its name: Dueling Peaks.

You had some old friends to visit.

The last time you had seen Link—the current incarnation of the Hero and bearer of the Triforce of Courage—had been a hundred years ago at Zora’s Domain. He and Mipha were very close friends, and with each visit, you saw him become more and more distant to the Zora Princess as he grew older, and your heart ached for the both of them.

You remembered, that when Link was young, he would often come running at you when he visited the domain. He would then either play a ‘Save the Princess’ game with you and Mipha, cling onto your horns or listen to one of your stories. The ‘Save the Princess’ game was his favorite, and you would pretend to be the Fearsome Dragon that he would have to battle to save Mipha, the Princess. Sometimes the three of you would switch it up, and you would play so that sometimes you or Link would be the Princess and Mipha would be the Hero, or you would be the Hero and either one of the two would be the Princess. When you were the Hero, you liked to play it so that you would lose every time, and the Fearsome Dragon would be able to get his or her happy ending with the Princess.

When you would do that, Mipha's face would turn as red as her scales and then Link would say, “Hey, the bad guy isn’t supposed to get a happy ending!”

 _What if the ‘bad guy’ was actually the ‘good guy’?_ was your response. _Would they then deserve a happy ending?_

He’d then puff out his cheeks and exclaim, “If he was the good guy then he wouldn’t be the bad guy!”

Ah, those were the good times. Though, you didn’t think that Mipha’s crush on Link would last as long as it did. When Sidon had proudly told you how he and Link had reclaimed Vah Ruta, he had also mentioned that Link was wearing Zora Armor that was made by Mipha before she had died. You, of course, knew full well what that had meant. You were there when making armor for future husbands first became a tradition after all!

Still, a hundred years ago, you had entertained the thought of the two of them getting married. But, when said thought got too political, you tuned back into the present and watched with amusement as Link wrestled Mipha to try and save Princess Gran-Gran.

How appropriate that you would think of that memory when you had just passed by Ruto Mountain awhile ago.

Before you knew it, you had flown over Rutala River and was nearing Quatta’s Shelf. You absently noticed your own shadow passing over a group of merchants, and they gasped and pointed at you. It was likely that they were mistaking you for one of the three Spirit Guardians (one of them fell to his knees and began to pray), but that wasn’t really a concern of yours.

Over the course of your journey, you had noticed multiple blue lights glowing in the darkness. You couldn’t help but feel impressed at how Link has managed to accomplish so many Shrines as well as think... how long has the boy been slacking off for?!

You were to give him a talking-to when you finally see him. Speaking of...

Flying over the mountains, Kakariko Village finally came into view. For so many years, this village has stood here as what one could consider the ‘main base’ for the Sheikah. Even after many years, it still retained the old and ancient Sheikah style while still looking good as new from how well the townsfolk took care of it.

Like the merchants had, the villagers gasped and pointed when you flew into their village. The trained Sheikah warriors were wary at first, raising their spears warningly, until it seemed like they recognized you and lowered their weapons. You gracefully landed in the clearing in front of the Elder’s house, startling a poor girl that was sitting on the steps. The other girl beside her sprang to her feet, her golden hair flying behind her as she sprinted towards you.

When she finally stood before you, she was breathless, staring up at you in a mixture of relief and disbelief. When you had last seen this girl, she had been wearing her traveling outfit, a blue and white get-up gilded with gold and a more comfortable version of her usual royal dress. But now, a hundred years later in a Sheikah’s attire, you were still able to recognize her.

“You... you’re here!” Zelda gasped.

You inclined your head, smiling down at her.

 _Indeed I am,_ you said simply.

She looked you over once more before turning and beckoning you to follow. You obliged, your calm and slow steps contrasting her hurried ones. She light-footedly ran up the steps into the house, and the other girl from earlier stumbled aside, her hands fidgeting nervously at her sides as she bowed to you. The poor thing was shaking so much that you were afraid to even look at her. She might break!

 _Dear child, you are quivering like a hatchling,_ you said softly. She stiffened at your mind’s voice, but she was listening. _Do settle down. I’m not going to eat you._

She bowed lower as she apologized. You sighed through your mouth before continuing to follow Zelda, shrinking down so that you could move around easily. You followed her up some stairs and she led you to a door.

“He’s in here,” she whispered, pushing the door open. She went to go in, but she held herself and gestured for you to do so first. You didn’t acknowledge her hastiness and instead just entered the room calmly. It was decorated like the rest of the house; in the Sheikah’s traditional style that screamed "Everything is gonna burn down if you as much as light a match in here!" (Fortunately you weren't the Goron's Guardian)—but hung on the wall was the one and only Sword of Evil’s Bane with a Hylian Shield beneath it.

Lying in the only bed of the room was the Hero himself.

You made your way over and briefly scanned him with your eyes. Even though he was covered by a blanket, you could already tell of all the injuries he had. There were scratches on his face, and his head was bandaged as well. His blonde hair was splayed out over his pillow, long and unruly. You sighed, shaking your head.

 _Link, my old friend..._ you said. _Why must we always meet like this?_

Link stirred a little, probably in response to your mind’s voice. With a talon, you delicately pulled down the blanket to look at the rest of his bandaged body and tsked.

“We... we got attacked. On our way here,” came Zelda’s small voice. “He bravely protected me the entire time and refused to stop and rest. He wanted to get here as soon as possible, and when we did, he collapsed, but fortunately Impa’s healers were able to save him before he...”

She trailed off, but then continued again in an insistent tone, “Please, you must heal him, Great One. I'd hate for him to suffer any longer...”

There was a pause of heavy silence as Zelda anticipated your answer.

 _I have heard_ those _words before,_ was your response, recalling with amusement how you had just told Sidon and the little ones that story earlier. _Do not worry, my friend. In a second, I shall have him good as new._

"Thank you, Great One." she said with relief.

You craned your head over Link, looking over his injuries again and shaking your head.

 _They say the Hero is courageous,_ you said. _But I think a better word for it would be ‘stubborn’._

Zelda sputtered a short laugh, and you smiled at yourself.

You reached over to remove some of the bandages, but the Princess quickly stepped forward.

“Leave that to me,” she murmured. You watched as she unwrapped the bandage over his arm carefully. Since when had these two gotten so close, you wondered. It could just be the bond that they have as the Hero and the Princess. Their previous incarnations had gotten along rather well even when they knew so little of each other. They just had some form of trust for each other that you couldn’t really understand.

You had also noticed how much the young princess had grown. It could be because of her long imprisonment with Ganon, but when you had last seen her she had been but a child that was close to throwing a fit when you had told her that you had absolutely no idea how her powers were to awaken. She had left Zora’s Domain with her head hung low that day, rudely refusing Mipha’s offer to talk.

If she had had so much trouble with her powers, you wanted to know how she had finally awoken them and was suddenly able to skillfully use them to cage Ganon for a hundred years.

When Zelda had removed all of Link’s bandages, exposing all his deep wounds, you lowered your head over the one in his arm first. You called for your magic, letting it pool. You thought of all the times you had played with this young boy alongside Mipha. The way he had smiled and run around without a care in world... you wanted him to be able to do so again.

Once your magic had gathered enough, you let it stream out of your eyes. As tears, your magic dripped down onto his wound, and it began to close until it looked as if he hadn’t even been scratched. You then moved to the wound in his chest, and you did the same thing there. You did this until all his wounds had been fully healed, leaving his body clear of injuries and his skin as soft as a baby’s butt.

Slowly, his eyelids began to move, revealing those beautiful bright blue irises. They locked onto you, and his bleary eyes came to focus more. His mouth moved to speak, but no sound came out. You knew he wasn’t very good with words anymore, so you stayed patient.

Finally, he spoke your name.

A soft smile graced your face, and you nuzzled his cheek lovingly. He chuckled, reaching out to hold you closer to him

_I am here, my friend,_ you spoke softly. 

**”I am here.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuu I really had fun writing this one! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (though, I wish I'll be able to portray Sidon better. I started thinking too much into his character an now I'm having trouble ^u^")
> 
> Also, 100 hits??? So soon???? Thank you so much you're all so wonderful ;u;
> 
> (Yes I do check on this story's status as much as I can! When this is your first ever actual fic, you get nervous, k??)


	4. Do Not Stay Up So Late!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your little boys can't stay little forever.

_“Granny!” sang a child’s voice._

_You turned your head to look, and then let out an “Oomph” when a tiny Hylian bundled into you._

_“Hi, Granny!” Link chirped, looking up at you with big blue eyes. A smile made its way onto your face, and you reached up to ruffle his hair, being careful as to not hurt him with your talons._

Hello, my friend, _you greeted softly. Behind you, Mipha giggled, bringing attention to herself and making Link run up to her next. He proceeded to hug her waist, and she petted his hair._

_“You seem to be in a very good mood today, Link,” she said knowingly. He nodded, his blonde hair bouncing._

_“Mama got better! She made my favorite breakfast this morning!” he exclaimed happily. He then beamed up at you, eyes filled with wonderment. “It was because of that magic water you gave me! The doctor said she wouldn’t get better for another week, but she’s all better now after she drank that magic water!”_

What? Magic water? _you said, feigning cluelessness._ What I gave you wasn’t magic.

_He puffed out his cheeks at you. “No, no! It was magic! Mama couldn’t have gotten better without magic!”_

Or maybe, _you hummed._ She just... got better? Not everything is magical, my friend.

_“Nuh-uh!” he disagreed, shaking his head so much you worried he'd get dizzy. “The water was magic. You’re magical, Granny! You made the water magic, and now Mama’s better!”_

_He then ran up to you again and jumped up to pull your head down in another hug._

_“Thank you, Granny!”_

_You sighed, running a fore-foot down his back. Such an innocent young boy. You would hate to see that innocence go away one day. Hopefully, he could stay the same child as he grows... but you knew that was just wishful thinking._

_He is going to draw that sword one day, and he is going to realize that he has a much bigger place in this world than he thought._

I’m happy to help, my friend.

* * *

Before you knew it, you were getting comfortable and eating some good salmon meuniere (courtesy of the stuttering girl, whose name turned out to be Paya). Link kept babbling to you about his adventures, and you listened intently while Zelda watched on with amusement. You nodded at some parts, throwing in a few small comments here and there. Both you and Zelda scolded him when he said he had fought more Lynels than _he can count_ and you worried over how many times he had to go through all of those battles alone. Zelda seemed weary at how much he has been through as well, but Link seemed so cheerful about it that you both couldn’t help but reflect his cheerfulness. You also scolded him for speaking as he chewed, but he merely waved you off.

He was glad that it was all over, you realized. And all he was sharing with you now were all the ups of his journey. He had so much fun with the Sheikah Slate, and Zelda teased him for all the seemingly random pictures she had found in there. He looked sheepish about it, but that quickly disappeared and he continued on about his tales.

Honestly, you were rather expecting things to be a bit awkward. You knew full well the side effect of using the Shrine of Resurrection—the liquid that revived him in the first place was an imperfect form of your tears, so you had some doubt your healing tears coming directly from you could heal his mind and bring all his memories back. Apparently, it had worked, and he was beginning to recall more of the things you had done together. He also reminded Zelda of an accident that had happened in the Castle’s kitchens, and they both laughed while you glared at him for doing something so horrendous.

 _Do you remember of that time Kodah tried to get you to touch Rivan with a Shock Arrow?_ you questioned, honestly very curious. Link nodded with a wide grin on his face, but then the grin faded and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

_You did it anyway, didn’t you!_

You huffed angrily, fixing him with a stern glare. He shrunk beneath your gaze, shrugging and smiling nervously. Zelda shook her head disapprovingly, catching on quickly on what might’ve happened. Her expression then lifted, and she mentioned another memory.

“Oh, do you remember that one time with Revali—?”

Link nodded so vigorously that you thought his head might fly off. But that name... hm, where have you heard it before? Hm, could it be when...

Oh, wait. This wasn’t really the time for that, huh?

You licked up the rest of your meal before turning back to the two Hylians. They were still smiling and laughing as they retold old memories, so you hated to bring up a bleak subject. They both looked wistful as they talked about their fellow Champions, but they didn’t dwell on depressing thoughts for long as they quickly kept telling cheerful stories.

 _I’m sorry to put a damper on the mood, but I believe there are more important matters to discuss,_ you said. Your mind’s voice interrupted them both easily, and they both went silent as they looked to you. Their smiles were still on their faces from the lingering mirth, but it still seemed that they were ready to listen and talk. _So, Hyrule—Let’s talk about that._

Zelda nodded thoughtfully. “Yes. I have been thinking...”

“Once Link got better, I thought we could start traveling around Hyrule and spread the word. We could begin with the closest town, and ask for help with rebuilding,” she said. “Maybe we could continue research with the Sheikah Slate, too, and unlock some of its other functions.”

 _Hm, yes, that could prove very useful,_ you mused. _I remember that the Sheikah would each have a Sheikah Slate, and they would be able to communicate with each other through them. It’s very remarkable._

Zelda looked at you with wide eyes, suddenly _very_ interested. “What—communicate?”

You nodded. You told them that one could ‘connect’ with one Slate from another, and then two different individuals could speak to each other through them, no matter how far the distance. Link shook his head in disbelief, and Zelda’s jaw was hanging from astonishment.

“That would be very useful indeed!” Zelda gasped. She then looked at Link excitedly. “Think of the possibilities! We won’t have to waste time waiting for messages and just send them in only a few minutes!”

_Oh, I think the Sheikah had been trying to implement a function in which you could send messages of text that would appear on another’s Slate the same second it is sent..._

Zelda was straight up freaking out now, grabbing Link’s arm and shaking him as she rambled on in her excitement.

 _Now, now!_ you stopped her, tearing her away from her knight with a fore-foot. She turned red as it dawned on her the way she had acted. _Let’s calm down. You have only just defeated Ganon two days ago, after all._

They both grimaced when you said his name. You had forgotten that it was taboo to them, much like it was taboo to say _your_ name, sometimes. Names held power, and people weren’t really willing to throw around the name of an active god-like being willy-nilly. It was likely since they have heard some of the infamous stories about you that have been spread around and warped over the years.

You could hear them, too. Saying your name was praying to you, and you would hear.

Zelda took deep breaths and nodded, the redness on her face receding.

“Yes. Let’s... let’s take small steps, first,” she said in a more composed voice. Two pairs of eyes turned to you again, and you returned their gazes attentively.

“What are your suggestions, Great One?”

* * *

You scrubbed off a smear on Link’s face with your foreleg. He complained, but you merely rolled your eyes.

 _You’re over a hundred years old, Link. Do have some decency,_ you chided. Zelda giggled behind her hand, and they both said their goodbyes as you slithered out the window. You blew a blessing at the village before flying off—that salmon meuniere was basically an offering, and it would be unfair to not give something in return. It was really good, too. You were sure Link was going to tell Paya that for you.

Now, you had to return to the domain. You had never really liked leaving the Zora for too long, and you had just taken a hundred-year-long nap, too. So, you were especially antsy this time as you made your way back. Hylia knows what could have happened the few hours you were gone. Anything could happen!

You shook your head at those thoughts.

You worry too much, sometimes. They were fine for the past hundred years, why would the domain blow up all of a sudden?

Your way back was peaceful and uneventful, the moon bright above you and illuminating your scales in a silver glow. You took some time admiring the view. Compared to a hundred years ago, Hyrule was in pieces, much like its castle. But, you knew the Hero and the Princess together would be able to save it, and the land would prosper once more. They were always able to do so in the past, so why not now?

When you finally returned home, Zora’s Domain was, thankfully, as peaceful as your journey. The guards on patrol waved to you as you flew back into the borders, and you hovered for a moment to return their greeting.

Beneath the moon and the stars, the domain was silent, save for those working late. You exchanged a few words with them, telling them to be sure to get some rest, before checking up on some of the young ones. You peeped your head through windows, and when you were satisfied with seeing the little ones bobbing peacefully, you would move on. If you caught some of them staying up late playing or doing some other activity, you would scold them for staying up past bedtime, and they would begrudgingly go back into their pools. Tonight, except for a few teenagers, there weren’t really any little late-nighters.

As you stood in front of Mipha's statue, you sighed to yourself. It was good to be home.

* * *

Sidon wasn’t really sure what to make of you.

As he grew up, Father would tell him stories and tales of his sister, and sometimes, you. Father would speak of you as fondly as he spoke of Mipha, maybe even more so. He told Sidon that Gran-Gran was like a mother to them all, and you would always be so willing to care for them and to give wise advice.

You had been a friend of the royal family and Guardian of the Zora for as long as Hyrule had stood, so Sidon couldn’t help but make up an image of you to be a sort of divine, flawless being that spoke sagely. Instead, when he met you again for what felt like the first time, you had dismissed the elders almost rudely and spoke to him and his Father in such a casual and familiar manner. He also hadn’t expected you, a grand and powerful immortal being, to be kneeling to them and apologizing. Even when you had just entered the room, he could sense all the power you held, and how ancient you were, and yet...

You were so... _silly_.

He could never miss your amused snorts, your deep, loud guffaws, and your sarcastic comments. They were so unlike the gentle caress of your mind’s voice and your daunting powerful presence. You were so silly, even if you held power unimaginable to mortals like him—even if you were a being as old as time itself.

You were their Great Guardian, but you doted over him and the Zora like they were your own children. Sidon had no idea how you were unable to look down upon them. He had heard myths of powerful divine beings smiting mortals for fun, but you seemed more like a fellow—ridiculous—friend than a powerful divine being.

Even when you would address him in a ‘wise’ and ‘mysterious’ demeanor, he could still sense your playfulness and amusement. He could almost forget you were an ancient powerful dragon if it weren’t for the fact that you _were_ an ancient powerful dragon that had plenty of wise stories to tell and lessons to teach.

He just couldn’t let his guard down around you. No matter how silly you were, and how motherly you could be, he couldn’t let himself relax and joke with you freely. He just didn’t want to be disrespectful, and he’s heard that he could be insensitive and rude at times. He didn’t want you to think he was rude! He wanted to be the pride of his Father and his people like Mipha was, and he wanted you to speak of him as fondly as you speak of his sister and the old kings.

He couldn’t help but wonder what you were like when he was younger. Had he been able to think you as ‘Gran-Gran’ instead of ‘Grand One’, back then? Maybe. He was a bit of an impulsive little prince. He just wished he would be able to know you and treat you in a familiar manner as the other Zora do. One of the only other people he could sympathize with was Dunma, but she had already seen you tease her father, so she already had a casual impression of you.

Sidon just wanted to be able to interact with you with ease. He wanted to be able to tease you without worrying he was making a fool out of his family name. He wanted to think of you as a friend, but after building up an image of you over the years, he just... couldn’t.

For once, he had too many worries plaguing him. His sister had always told him to keep smiling no matter what, and he would always just _go for it_ when it came to opportunities and such, but with you, he had to walk delicately.

And he wasn’t very good at that. He was afraid he would slip up and upset you, and he was afraid you would hate him.

Gah! Hylia! Why must this be so hard!

He banged his crest on his table, causing a loud ‘BANG’ to sound out and his papers to bounce. Some of the crumpled up balls rolled off the table and onto the floor, but he couldn’t care to pick them up. After that brief story-time with you and the children, he had gone to continue his duties, and it had led to signing (and sighing) a bunch of papers.

It _always_ ended up with signing a bunch of papers.

A loud snort made him jump up in his seat, and he swerved around immediately to see who had broken into his room.

 _Careful there, young one,_ your voice spoke in his mind. _Or your crest is going to get bigger._

There, perched elegantly on the balcony and glowing in the moonlight was you. Your whiskers flowed in waves, giving you a sort of ethereal look, but the corner of your mouth was upturned in what could be a smirk. Your eyes held amusement in them, the same one as when he had been with the children earlier.

 _Hm,_ you mused, eyes drawn to his table. _How ironic that you would be here when I had told you that story. Still, it is not unexpected._

Oh no—were you disappointed he hadn’t taken your advice? He had considered heeding it and going into his pool to rest for the night, but tomorrow he had so much more to do and he didn’t need all his work to pile up.

The guilt must have shown on his face because you sighed and jumped down to enter his room.

 _Do calm down, young prince,_ you said gently. _Does it look like I would smite you?_

“You haven’t done it yet,” he murmured. He turned blue when you barked a laugh.

 _You’re right—I haven’t._ Despite your joking demeanor, the way you scrutinized him was almost as if you were deciding what to cook him with for dinner. Still, he could see that spark of amusement in your eyes. _But I wouldn’t. I’m not that rash._

_Most of the time._

At his expression, you barked out more laughs, and you shook your head with a smile on your face.

 _You are a riot. Your father was always so stoic and serious when he was young. I’m glad you aren’t the same._ Okay, he hadn’t expected you to say that, but then he realized maybe he should have. You inclined your head, and you began to look more serious. Your mind’s voice took on a tone that was not unlike the one when you were apologizing to them.

 _Why_ are _you so tense? Do you really think I might smite you?_

When the silence stretched on, Sidon realized you were actually expecting an answer.

“Well, it is not beyond your power,” he said bluntly, turning blue a little.

 _Oh, young one,_ you said, your eyes looking at him wistfully. _I assure you, I would never do such a thing. You are like a son to me. I hope you know that._

He nodded silently, finally managing a small smile. He still couldn’t stop thinking of you as an absolute prodigy, though—seeing you as less than that would take some time.

 _When you were a child..._ you continued. _You liked following your sister around. You wanted to be like her, you had said, but I told you to just be yourself... do you remember that?_

Sidon took a moment to think about it. He remembered somebody saying something like that... and he realized it had stuck to him to this day. He wanted to be able to assist his people the best he can, much like his sister had, but he did it in his own ways. While Mipha had won people over by being kind and caring, he was more optimistic and encouraging. Some people had even said he was kind of pestering, but he liked to think of it more as persistence.

 _It really is nice to see the young man you have grown to become, even if I wasn’t there for the journey._ Your eyes then regarded him again before you looked away. _But... I would like to help you keep on growing. There is always room for improvement. You would like to be a good prince, yes?_

At those words, he nodded, a lot more eagerly this time.

“I want to be a great prince! The best prince I can be!” he said enthusiastically. He couldn’t help but feel proud of himself when you beamed at him.

 _That is good to hear,_ you said gladly. You then scrunched up your face and stared down at all the papers surrounding him. From how annoyed you looked, one would've thought it was as if they had just insulted you. _Ugh, I have never liked ‘paperwork’. I think it is unnecessary, but it’s become important over the years, for some reason._

You had that same tone as one of the elders did when they were about to go off on a tangent about whatever-it-is that has ticked them off. He half-expected you to say ‘Back in my day,’, but you didn’t. Instead, you flicked away the oh-so insulting crumpled papers on the floor with your talon and nudged him with your snout.

 _Off to bed with you! If you want to be a ‘great prince’,_ you mimicked his voice as you said the last part. _you must begin by being able to open your eyes tomorrow._

He wasn’t about to argue. He was tired of looking at papers, too.

Sidon sat up and stretched, hearing the satisfying pops as his bones went back into place. You proceeded to usher him away from his table, and you began picking up the crumpled balls and tossing them into the wastepaper basket by the desk.

When he was just sinking into his resting pool and sighing with relief, your voice spoke in his mind, _Tomorrow, when you have the time, please come meet me up on Shatterback Point._

He sat up at that. “Shatterback Point? But—”

_I’ll be expecting you, young one._

Before he could get a retort out, he heard your talons clacking as you walked, being followed by a whoosh of you lifting up into the air and then a distant splash. He waited for a moment more before he sighed, sinking back into the water begrudgingly. The water bubbled as he mumbled to himself.

Shatterback Point? But everyone knew there was a dangerous Lynel there waiting for an opportune moment to shoot someone with a Shock Arrow. Did you not know? That couldn’t be... if anyone would know of the dangers of that infamous diving spot, it would be you. But why did you ask him to go there, then?

He sighed again, putting his head back. Remembering how tired he was, his eyelids began to drag themselves closed, and he was soon sound asleep. The water of his resting pool was nice and cool against his scales as he slept.

Well, looks like he’ll just have to go and see, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I wonder what's gonna happen on Shatterback?
> 
> (Also, I'm a total hypocrite for naming the chapter that :))


	5. Do Not Make A Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon makes a new friend, but his father meets an old one.

In the morning, Sidon remembered your request from last night. It remained on his mind through breakfast, until the needs of his people called for his full attention. Walking around, he heard the other Zora talking about you, but when he asked them, they said they haven’t actually seen you all day.

So you really were expecting him to go see you, it seems.

And he really was going to go to Shatterback Point, it seems.

He sighed begrudgingly as he passed the signs pointing to Mikau Lake and the Eastern Reservoir respectively, turning left to the lake. Strapped to his back was his bow and spear, as well as a shield—just in case things got ugly. You could very well have dealt with the Lynel for him, but it was good to be prepared.

He stepped through the tall grass and into the lake, taking a moment to take in the calm of being in his element. He then swam into the waterfall, following it upwards.

Swimming up a waterfall is almost just like swimming normally, except that waterfalls are indescribably different. The simplest explanation would be that it was like swimming against a very strong current, but after years of practice, one would be able to swim up them with ease. Sidon was the best swimmer of his people, so swimming up the waterfalls to Ploymus Mountain was more like a game than a struggle.

He cried out in delight each time he was thrown into the air, effortlessly doing a flip before landing on the ground once more. He grinned to himself, the adrenaline rush from the swim still lingering within him. He used it to hurry the rest of the way up the mountain, rushing by the wildlife that fled at his presence.

It was easy to know he was near. Dug deep into the bark of some of the trees were some yellow-tipped arrows crackling with electricity. Sidon kept a wide berth from them, knowing full well how harmful Shock Arrows were to Zora.

He slowed his trek when the clearing came into view. He quickly dived for a rock and sat low behind it, holding his breath so that he could try and listen for the Lynel. He waited for what felt like an eternity for a chuff or a hoofbeat, but when nothing came, he slowly peeked out from behind his hiding spot. His eyes searched the clearing for the Lynel, and he stiffened at the sound of the grass rustling.

Sidon's hand reached behind him to grab his spear, careful not to make any noise as he did so. With the weight of his trusty weapon in his hands, he felt much more at ease. He snuck out from behind the rock, taking slow and tentative steps as to not make any startling noises. He neared the closest rock, and at the noticeable lack of Lynel behind it, he quickly crouched down behind it.

He took slow, deep, breaths before he looked again...

“What _are_ you doing?”

Sidon jumped back with a yell, spear thrust forward. A voice shrieked, and he felt the end of his spear meet a hard surface.

“Hey! Be careful!” someone shouted at him. “You could’ve skewered my head!”

Sidon finally looked down his spear, and he was met with the face of a very angry Hylian. That was understandable. He wouldn’t like it too if someone had just almost lobbed his head off.

“Ah, my humblest apologies,” he said, lowering his spear. “You startled me, is all.”

His expression then lifted, and he leaned down to the Hylian to grin down at them.

“Which is a rather spectacular feat! I am very attentive, you know.”

The Hylian recovered quickly, shrugging as they lowered their shield. They looked up at him, and he was a little surprised at how unfazed they seemed. A lot of Hylians would always blanch at how tall he was, but this Hylian, even after they had almost been made a Hylian Skewer, hardly bat an eye at that. If they were used to Zora, then why hasn’t he seen this face before...?

“You were distracted. Anything could’ve jumped you,” the Hylian's words were modest, but they sounded dismissive—like they didn't want to be having this conversation.

They went to walk around the rock, but Sidon quickly grabbed the hood of their cloak and pulled them back. They squawked at the rough handling, and they looked up at him with exasperation.

“Hey, what was that for??” they questioned, repositioning their cloak.

“Forgive me, Hylian friend,” Sidon whispered. “But there is a Lynel here. They are very dangerous, you know, and I think it would be best if you left this place.”

The Hylian opened their mouth to speak, but then they closed it again to stare up at him curiously.

“...Why are _you_ here, then?” they asked him, with maybe a bit too much suspicion.

"Oh, I'm here to... hm, how do I say this..." he tapped his chin as he thought. "...Meet my dragon grandmother?"

There was a beat of silence as they stared at each other.

...Alright, maybe that suspicion was called for.

"And... you thought that meeting your spiritual dragon grandma where there's a dangerous rampaging monster would be a good idea," the Hylian said skeptically, not even stopping for a breath. They didn't even stumble over their words, and Sidon had to give them credit for that.

"It was their idea," he said bluntly. "I just came."

The Hylian scrutinized him for a moment longer before simply shrugging with a sigh.

"Alright, I'll take it," they said plainly. They searched the clearing before walking out from behind the rock. Sidon reached out to grab them, but they swatted his hand away.

“Actually, I haven’t seen a Lynel at all since I’ve been up here,” the Hylian said, kicking up some dust as their boot struck the dirt in their leisurely stroll.

“Oh, you haven’t?” Sidon asked. They shook their head at him, stepping over to the center of the clearing and throwing their arms out.

“See?” they said, flailing their arms to gesture around them. “Nothin’.”

Sidon stared at them. He looked around a bit more, just in case, before walking over to join the Hylian where they were standing. He returned his spear to his back, not wanting to risk any more Hylian Skewer incidents.

“Hm, it appears not,” he mused. “May I ask how long you have been up here for?”

The Hylian shrugged again. “I don’t know. Half an hour? I don’t really bother to keep track.”

Sidon looked down at the Hylian quizzically. “Half an hour? Whatever could you be doing up here for half an hour?”

His tone wasn’t reprimanding, but more curious. The Hylian shrugged again—they seem to do that a lot—before answering his question.

“Drawing.”

“Drawing?” he said with fascination. He had always thought drawing, though not as useful an ability like swordfighting and archery, was rather interesting. It was one of his many hobbies as a child, and though his illustrations weren’t as amazing as the ones he’d seen made by professional artists, he always had had fun doing it. When his princely duties became his main priority when Mipha passed away, he had to abandon it, though. He hadn’t drawn in years! “May I see what you have so far?”

“Oh, I’m not very good,” they said nonchalantly, waving a hand at him in a way that quite reminded him of you. “I was mostly here for the view.”

“Ah, yes!” he exclaimed enthusiastically as he followed the Hylian to Shatterback Point. “You can see the entire domain from up here!”

Nearing the edge, the blue structures of Zora’s Domain was slowly revealed to them from beneath the cliff. It was built entirely out of beautiful blue stones and was also carved with intricate patterns into the walls and dividers, most notably the elegant shapes of waves and crescent moons. The big fish on top of it all only added to its majesty, carved so beautifully with craftsmanship that couldn’t be matched anywhere else in Hyrule.

The wind blew past them, making Sidon’s fins and the Hylian’s cape billow ever so dramatically. The Hylian threw their arms out again, breathing in deeply before sighing.

“It’s so amazing up here,” they breathed. “The domain... whoever built it could have only been a genius.”

They then put their arms behind their back and stared down on Sidon’s kingdom almost fondly. Sidon stayed silent for a little while longer in respect to the peacefulness.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said softly. He then jumped at a realization and turned to the Hylian with his signature grin on his face. “Ah! Where are my manners?”

He flexed his arm in front of him as he introduced himself, “I am Prince Sidon of the Zora! It’s good to know a Hylian like you appreciates such fine craftsmanship!”

The Hylian watched him curiously, but actually, on the inside, they were trying really hard not to laugh.

“Nice to meet you, Prince Sidon,” they said politely. “I’m... Rayne. But, you can call me Ray.”

“Ah, Rayne! Such a wonderful name!” Sidon exclaimed. “A very mighty name, yes! It was also the name of a very beloved queen of the Zora.”

“Hm, really?” the Hylian said, but the way they hummed was almost familiar to him. “That’s cool.”

Sidon laughed. “Yes, it is, **cool**. She was a master crafter of Ice Arrows!”

Ray shrugged _again_ , but they were smiling at the pun.

“That _is_ very **cool**.” They said with a grin. They then looked down at the view again before their eyes lit up. “Oh, look! You can see Ruta from here.”

They pointed towards Ruto Mountain, and Sidon looked out at the giant elephant grandly standing on the cliff. Over the days, she had been walking around a little, but mostly, she hadn’t done much but stand there and stare into the distance.

“Yes. If you are fortunate enough, you could see her swimming in the river,” Sidon said. He then sighed and looked upon the beast wistfully. “It is a very... majestic, sight.”

“I guess you could say it is... **divine**.”

Sidon stared as Ray rapidly waved their open hands at him in a dramatic fashion. He snorted before bursting into absolute laughter. Ray joined soon after, and in the end, they were both holding their stomachs from laughing so hard at such a stupid joke.

The mirth was cut off abruptly by a loud and angry bellow from behind them. Sidon abruptly clasped his hands over his mouth, while Ray turned around so slowly it was almost comical... if it weren’t for the giant Lynel aiming a bright yellow arrow into the sky.

“Well,” Ray muttered.

Sidon was suddenly pushed down to the ground by the small Hylian’s surprising strength. The arrow rained (pun intended) down at the spot they were at moments before, but even with the distance, the electrical charge it let off was still enough to send a light shockwave through him. He flinched as electricity danced on the armor he wore.

“We’ve got to—” Ray was cut off as the Lynel grabbed them by the hood...

...And tossed them right over the edge.

Oh Goddess.

_”SIDOOOOON!”_

...That voice. Why was it so familiar?

Ignoring the warning sign and ducking a blow from the monster, Sidon dived right off Shatterback Point. Below him, Ray was falling with their hands reaching out, making desperate grabs for him. He held his out in turn, and his long arms managed to grab them and he pulled them close to him. He flipped around at the last second so that his body shielded Ray’s from the impact.

He hissed as the water slapped him hard in the back, but being a Zora of the royal line, it won’t be much of a problem. A small Hylian like Ray wouldn’t have survived, however.

They could have died.

As they broke the surface, Ray gasped for breath, slapping their arms in the water to keep themself aloft. Sidon glanced up at Shatterback Point once more before turning back to the struggling Hylian before him. It didn't take him long to decide what to do next. Most Hylians didn’t have that much stamina when it came to swimming, and they would drown if they went under, so he couldn’t just leave Ray here—he had to help them.

“Get on,” he said, turning his back to them. “I’ll take us back to Zora’s Domain.”

He cast one more look upwards as Ray climbed onto him, muttering about how cold it was. He then kicked into motion, swimming through the water faster than a Hylian could run on land.

You would have to wait, it seems.

* * *

Ray earned a lot of stares from the Zora as they entered the domain with their prince, clothes sopping wet and dripping from head-to-toe. The Hylian took it in stride, though, waving them off with a smile. Still, they couldn’t help but stare a little. Hylians didn’t usually dive into the water fully clothed—unless you were Link, of course.

Well, that was what Sidon thought they were staring at them for. Usually, when he’s saved a Hylian from potentially drowning, his people wouldn’t bat an eye since they were so used to their prince’s heroic deeds. Why did they suddenly start staring now? Was Ray wearing something strange that he hadn’t noticed before? Was _he_ wearing something strange?

When they neared the inn, Kodah turned with a start.

“Kyaa!” she exclaimed. “What’s happened to you?!”

“Fell into the water,” Ray said as they brushed some hair out of their face. They raised an eyebrow at Kodah teasingly, almost as if they were old friends. “I thought that was obvious?”

Kodah turned blue before quickly brushing off her embarrassment. She ushered the soaking wet Hylian inside to dry off.

“Are you sure you aren’t hurt?” Sidon asked again as Ray went behind a screen. They scoffed as Kodah handed them some clothes and a towel, and from behind the screen they tossed their cloak over to her. She caught it expertly, not really minding the wetness.

“You really are a **big** worrywart, aren’t you?” Ray said to him. “I said I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me, Prince Sidon.”

“Yes, but I just wanted to make sure,” he said affirmatively. “You saved my life, after all.”

He then turned to Kodah, who was visibly intrigued as Ray kept tossing their soaked clothing at her.

“We were up on Shatterback Point, and the Lynel there was just about to strike me with a Shock Arrow when Ray here so bravely pushed me out of harm’s way!” Sidon declared with a beaming smile.

“My, that _is_ impressive!” Kodah agreed with a firm nod. “You should see Granny! They’re our Dragon Guardian, you see, so they’re sure to be grateful you saved our prince! You might get a reward for it.”

“A reward? Nah,” Ray said as they stepped out from behind the screen, still tugging their shirt down. “I just did what had to be done. It was nothing special.”

Before Sidon could retort, Ray gave him a firm look, but there was a sort of knowing spark in their eyes that had him taken aback for a moment.

“Besides,” they said, a soft smile gracing their face. “You saved my life, too. That’s reward enough.”

Sidon still thought they deserved something more for such a valiant act, but the look they gave him told him that that was the end of it, so he just returned their smile and nodded.

“Well, if you insist,” he said with a sigh. He silently laughed at how messy their hair was at their hasty job in drying it, but Kodah quickly handed them a comb.

Well, it seemed like his work was done here! Except...

You. You said that you had wanted to meet him up there on Shatterback Point, and yet...

Was he just early? Would you be there if he went there now? He couldn’t be sure, and he had promised to meet with Bazz that evening after meeting you at Shatterback. And then, after that, there was going to be a council meeting.

Maybe he could...

He shook his head and steeled himself. No, he had other duties to attend to, and you would understand that. You would also understand that he had had to save Ray before you arrived and that he’d have no time afterward to meet with you. He could always meet with you some other time.

Also—Shatterback Point? With a meeting spot like that, something was _bound_ to go wrong. Why would you choose that place?

Unless... you knew?

Sidon turned to look behind him into the inn, where Kodah was staring at Ray thoughtfully as they tried to tame their hair.

“You said your name was Ray...?” Kodah began.

“Mmhm,” was their dismissive reply.

“Actually, I had another friend I called Ray, a long time ago,” she mused. “and they looked like you!”

“Oh, could be my ancestor or something,” they said distractedly, shrugging again. Kodah didn’t look convinced, but she dropped the matter to take the Hylian’s clothes to be dried.

“Yeah, could be...”

* * *

_Hello, young one._

Sidon jumped embarrassingly high at your mind’s voice, and he whirled around and saw you laid at your usual spot near Hylia’s statue. You opened your eyes to look at him almost sleepily, but he knew you couldn’t be tired at all.

“Gran-Gran!” he exclaimed. “Forgive me, I couldn’t meet you on—”

 _Oh, don’t you worry about that now,_ you sighed, but to his surprise, you didn’t sound angry or annoyed at all. You sounded more blank than anything, but your wide smile gave away how badly you were trying to hold back a laugh. _I heard about your adventure with that Hylian. Very heroic, might I say._

“Thank you!” Sidon smiled with relief. “I just did what was right.”

 _And some very quick thinking,_ you continued, nodding with approval. _It is good to know you can take charge in the face of danger._

“Well, a Zora Prince must, of course, have some knowledge of battle to be able to protect his people,” Sidon said proudly, but it didn’t look like you were listening.

 _But I heard you had to be saved, too,_ you looked at him at that, and his smile wavered. _The Hylian themself told me what happened. I hope you do not freeze up like that again, it could cost you your life and the Zora their prince._

“Yes, I know!” he piped up maybe too loudly out of nervousness. “But it would have taken more than one Shock Arrow to incapacitate _me_!”

Sidon flashed a grin and his signature pose. Doing so always gave him confidence, but when you sputtered, he faltered. He looked at you worriedly when you exploded with laughter, your talons slapping on your perch and your tail smacking against the ground. You ended the laugh with a wheeze, wiping an imaginary tear from your eye.

 _Oh, forgive me,_ you said, your voice tinged with humor. If you were talking through your mouth, Sidon imagined you would’ve been laughing out your words. _It’s just that..._

_You’re still doing that pose after all these years?_

Sidon blinked. He took in a staggering breath before straightening himself and answering you.

“Yes, I am,” he said matter-of-factly. “Mipha always told me to smile for our people, even in times of crisis. _“You must be their spirit if there is no spirit,”_ she always said.”

You stared at him with an unreadable expression, but still he held firm.

“I know it might be silly,” he said, remembering some travelers calling it strange or ridiculous. “But it is how I express my pride and my optimism! As a prince, I must be the light for my people.”

You stayed silent for a moment longer, and for that moment, Sidon was afraid that he had upset you somehow.

Until, your face lit up with a smile, and you once again wiped away a fake tear as you sniffed.

 _Oh... my little one is still so little._ you said happily.

“Is... Is that a bad thing?”

 _Oh, no no,_ you assured him quickly. _It’s just that, it warms my heart to know that you have held on to your sister’s advice for such a long time._

Sidon grinned again at that, putting a hand over his heart.

“Yes! She is very dear to me, even after all this time,” he declared. “I hold all my precious memories of her close to my heart.”

 _Oh, Goddess,_ you murmured.

_You are just as cheesy, too!_

* * *

As Ray wrung the water out of their hair with a small towel, they stepped past the guards into the throne room without even batting an eye. They waved to them, and the two stared at them dumbfoundedly, contemplating whether or not one of them should stop them.

“Does the king have an audience with anyone, today?” one of them asked the other.

“I don’t remember,” the other replied. “They really look like they’re supposed to be here, though.”

“Looks like they took a dip,” the first one remarked. “Could be one of the prince’s rescues.”

“A messenger, maybe?”

“You know, it’s rude to talk about someone who’s listening,” Ray called out to them good-naturedly. “Didn’t your **grandmother** teach you any manners?”

They both went silent at that, going as stiff as boards.

“Oh no... is Gran-Gran somewhere around here?” the first one whispered worriedly.

“What if _that’s_ Gran-Gran? My father told me—”

Ray cleared their throat, and they both went silent again.

“Well,” boomed Dorephan’s voice. “It has been a long time since I’ve seen you.”

“Likewise, King Dorephan,” Ray said politely, dipping down in a bow. They smirked as they did so, which the Zora King did not miss as he chuckled.

“What was your name? ...Rayne?” he mused, and then he shook his head. “Very subtle.”

“Hey, I just thought it was a pretty **cool** name,” they replied with a grin. Dorephan rolled his eyes at the pun, quickly changing the subject.

“Went for a swim, did you?” he asked, gesturing to Ray’s still damp hair.

“Yep,” they replied simply. “Dived right off Shatterback. Your son is a rebel—despite the sign, he came right after me.”

Dorephan snorted.

“Sidon is no rebel,” he countered, feigning an insulted tone. “You were most likely the one that got the both of you in trouble.”

Ray then stopped wiping at the water in their hair, looking at the king sheepishly.

“Alright... so I may be a little... eh, rusty, with my sleeping spells,” they admitted, and then, a bit defensively, they said, “I don’t really go playing around putting Lynels to sleep, you know! I’m not _that_ impulsive as to waste my magic for some little fun against those pesky, over-sized beast-horses.”

“Beast-horses?” Dorephan repeated with amusement. Ray huffed, stomping a foot hard on the throne-room floor.

“Oh, don’t you start!” they exclaimed. They then smirked, and they crossed their arms in front of them and spoke haughtily, “Unless you’ve forgotten that one time—”

“Let’s not recall that particular memory,” Dorephan said with embarrassment, turning bluer than he already was. “Er... how did my son do?”

“Changing the subject, are you, Dorey?” Ray muttered with a smirk. They then shrugged, and Dorephan’s expression visibly fell.

“He did fine,” they said curtly.

“Fine?”

“Yes,”

“...Nothing else?”

Ray huffed. They put their hands on their hips and glared up at the king.

“What, do you expect a full report written with pen-and-paper and sitting at your desk by evening?” they grouched, not even stopping to take a single breath. “You know I don’t like doing paperwork!”

“Well, I wouldn’t really call a simple little essay paperwork...” Dorephan said with a weary sigh. Ray shook their head, smiling to themself as they finally cooled down. Their gaze softened as they thought back with a fond look on their face.

“Well... he didn’t disappoint, that’s for sure,” Ray said in a softer tone, and Dorephan beamed at their approval. “Though, I did have to make up for my own mess-up a little...”

He only stared as they said their next words.

“Your son almost died, and it was my fault,” they said a guiltily. “But, hey, I saved him, and... I’m sorry?”

At Ray’s guilt-ridden look, Dorephan couldn't help but laugh, his hand slapping his throne's armrest. The Hylian stared at him, not really getting the joke here.

“He’s been eaten by an Octorock once, and you’re worried I’d be upset at you for _this?_ ” he chortled. “Really... you are strange sometimes, but—”

“He’s been _what?!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! I!! Really had a lot of fun with this one!! Writing Sidon's interaction with 'Rayne' was super fun, especially.
> 
> I'm pretty sure you know who _they_ are already, lol.


	6. Do Not Tarrey Down the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit Tarrey Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that Sidon's first reaction to Ray getting thrown off the cliff was literally "Oh God".

_Tarrey Town?_

Bazz nodded, and Gaddison, who was standing across from him, smirked at you.

“What did _you_ say about sneaking up on people?” she snickered. You huffed, narrowing your eyes at her as you smiled.

 _Oh, hush,_ you said. _Now, answer me._

You had been lounging in your usual spot when you overheard them. You haven't been doing much, just catching the eye of some curious travelers and absently blessing them when they gave you offerings. The two had been talking about Kapson, an old burgundy Zora who used to be a priest. The topic caught your ear immediately and you joined in.

You had been wondering where he was, sweet little Kapson. He had always been the most reasonable of ‘the elder group’, ever since he was little, and he’d always preferred unity and harmony. He also always took your advice to heart, which you appreciated. When he became a priest, you didn’t think any job suited him better.

“Yes, Tarrey Town,” Bazz mused. “Link came by awhile ago, looking for Kapson. Said he had an engaged couple for him to marry, and he went off to Tarrey Town.”

 _And he’s moved there?_ You asked.

Bazz nodded. “Yes. He says that he likes how diverse the town is. Races of Hyrule alike live there together, and he runs an inn there.”

 _Ah, I think I like the sound of this... Tarrey Town._ You said with interest. Sure, the races of Hyrule were peaceful, but they lived separately in their different parts of the kingdom. The Gerudo didn’t allow men to enter their town, while the Rito were a little stuck-up and mostly kept to the skies. You couldn’t even set foot on Death Mountain without a Fireproof Elixir or some stuffy armor, and the Zora were strange to most.

Yes, you liked the sound of this town very much. It was nice to know Hyruleans had somewhere else to band together aside from Castle Town—which, if anyone hasn’t noticed yet, is currently in ruins.

_Can you tell me more?_

* * *

_I cannot believe you’ve kept this from me._

Link couldn’t really respond as he was currently being crushed to death by Sidon’s Zora Hug. Zelda looked rather worried, but at the same time, she seemed amused and fascinated.

“I didn’t know you helped build a town, either!” Sidon exclaimed, finally loosening his hold on poor Link to hold the Hylian out in front of him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Link raised a finger, but then he wheezed and flopped over. The prince looked alarmed at the Hylian's lifelessness, but you only laughed.

 _Really, Link,_ you sighed. _You can battle the Calamity, and yet, you cannot survive a simple Zora Hug?_

“Well, I wouldn’t blame him,” Zelda giggled. She then looked up at Sidon, and then she had an expression of bewilderment that she had to _look up_ at Sidon. “My, how you’ve grown, Prince Sidon!”

Sidon grinned down at her, forgetting about Link for a moment to greet the princess.

“And you look as radiant as ever, Princess Zelda!” he exclaimed, and she reddened slightly as she returned his smile. “It has been such a long time since we last met, but I could briefly remember meeting a princess of the Hylians when she came to meet my sister. It is wonderful to see you well.”

“It is wonderful to see you, too, Prince Sidon,” Zelda said in turn. “Oh, you were so little and adorable back then! It’s fascinating the way the Zora grow. They’re so different from Hylians...”

 _We’re getting off topic,_ you cut in, allowing Sidon's embarrassment to last only briefly. You turned to the limp form of Link and decided to take pity on him. _Sidon, dear, do release the Hero. He doesn’t look like he can face any more of your vicious hugs._

Zelda giggled again, and Sidon grinned bashfully as he set the Hylian back down on his feet. Sidon had to catch him when he stumbled, but then he stood up on his own with a thumbs up at his friend. He looked a little dazed, but otherwise, he was okay.

 _Link, my friend, you did not tell me you helped build up a town!_ you huffed. _Honestly, out of all your adventures, you didn’t tell me the most interesting one?_

He mumbled something in reply, and you glared at him.

 _You have a house there, too?! I hate you._ You pretended to sulk, tossing your head to the side with a _Hmph!_

“Oh, Link,” Zelda said to him, not really sure what to say about your current behavior. “Didn’t you say you were friends with the people of... what was it called again?”

Link reminded her, and she nodded.

“Right, the Bolson Construction Company,” she said. “Maybe we could ask them to help with rebuilding the Castle Town.”

Link didn’t have to think about it. He nodded vigorously, grinning widely and seemingly already recovered from Sidon’s crushing greeting.

 _Right, let’s get to it, then,_ you said firmly. Zelda blanched, and she glanced up at you with surprise.

“Right now?” she questioned. “Isn’t Tarrey Town in the Akkala Region?”

 _Yes, it is,_ you replied, having to hold back from saying 'obviously'. _I can get us there by noon if we go now._

Zelda looked completely shocked now.

“You—! You would...?”

 _Yes, I would,_ you affirmed, a curious lilt to your voice. _I’ll give you time to get ready, but you’ll have to hurry if you want to be back by sunset._

“Oh! Alright! Link—” she turned, but Link had already sped up the steps into Impa’s house. “Um...”

 _Hurry, girl!_ you prompted. _I’d hate to leave without you._

At those words, she chased after her knight, apologizing to Paya as she almost ran into the Sheikah girl on her way in. Paya looked at you questioningly, but when her eyes landed on Sidon, he gave her a hearty wave and flashed her a charming smile. She turned absolutely red and ran back inside with the offering she had for you.

Sidon blinked.

“Have I upset her?” he asked you worriedly. You snorted.

 _Oh, don’t mind her, she’s just shy,_ you told him. _Maybe a bit_ too _shy..._

“Ah, I understand,” he said good-naturedly. “Father says that when Mipha was younger, she would be so shy that she couldn’t even speak! She’d turn redder than her scales, he said.”

_But Zora blush blue._

“’Redder than her scales’ sounds better,” Sidon chuckled, and you had to agree.

 _You are very different, though,_ you said. He tilted his head at you curiously. His smirk told you that he already knew how, but it looked like he was interested in what you would say.

“What makes you say that?” he questioned.

 _Well, for one, you bit a Rito when you were only a hatchling,_ you recalled with amusement. _The Rito had been squawking like there was no tomorrow! And, Goddess, his eyes... Priceless!_

Sidon, however, looked surprised at this bit of information.

“Did I?” he questioned incredulously.

 _You did! I was there. That was also where this,_ you gestured to the feather on his crown. _came from._

Sidon’s mouth hung open at that, but then it broke back into his usual grin at the thought.

“I assaulted a Rito when I was young?” he asked, but it was rhetorical this time. “Well!”

You rumbled a laugh and looked down at him gleefully.

 _Well, assault is a strong word... but that was what it was!_ you chuckled.

You were glad that he was able to comfortably joke with you now, and thankfully the residents of Kakariko gave you both a lot of space. Sure, there was still some tension here and there, but it felt better now. You would bet it was because of ‘the Shatterback Incident’. You always pulled the ‘meet me [insert dangerous place here]’ trial with young princes and princesses to see how they actually were with strangers and danger, as well as how perceptive they were.

But, really, you were surprised Sidon still hadn’t figured it out yet. You had used the name ‘Shaku’ with Dorephan, and after dropping a few puns and hints he got it pretty quickly. As for Mipha, she feigned cluelessness and played along to humor you. That could’ve been what Sidon was doing, but he didn’t seem as guarded around ‘Rayne’ as he usually was around you.

So, you were willing to bet he was completely oblivious. You didn’t think he was stupid, no. It felt more like he was more excited to get to know a new friend than be worried about why you had wanted to meet him. So, he passed, nonetheless. Besides, how could you fail your precious wittle boy?

“What was a Rito doing in the hatchery anyway?” Sidon asked.

 _Ah, well..._ you heard Zelda’s voice coming from inside the house, so you dismissed it. _Actually, I think I’ll tell that story some other time._

He looked like he wanted to listen to that story _now_ , but he had to let it go when Link and Zelda hurried out of the house. Zelda was wearing a Sheikah’s outfit that was more suited for traveling, and Link wore a classic Hylian Tunic. He only had his sword and shield with him, since any other weapons would burden him—and you, but you wouldn’t really have been bothered by it.

 _Hurry, now,_ you said as you crouched down for them. _I don’t want you two to waste any more time._

As an immortal being, time never really concerned you much, but you’d learned that it was really important for mortals, so over the years you had become more considerate of that.

Link boosted Zelda onto your back, and then Sidon surprised him by lifting him up behind her. The prince then sat behind him, having to sit sidesaddle because of his short legs. He would pop right off if he sat like normal, but it’s not like you weren’t going to catch him if he did fall.

As you stood again, the prince must’ve been distracted, since you felt him stumble. Link grunted when he was grabbed into yet into another Zora Hug, and you rumbled in amusement. Zelda held onto you tightly, and Link put his arms around her waist (once Sidon has let go of him again).

 _Ready?_ you asked. They all chorused their “Yes!”s, but just as you were about to take off, you were stopped.

“Wait!” Paya called as she ran out of the house. You inclined your head in acknowledgment, and she knelt before you as she held out a tray of glazed seafood. “F-Forg-give me for m-my o-outb-burst, but,” she squeaked and lowered her head. “Please take this! It’ll give you energy for the long trip!”

Goddess, was she a precious little thing.

 _Ah, how considerate of you, thank you,_ you said softly. Since you were in a bit of a hurry, you only licked it all up off the tray with your tongue, nodding with approvement. _You are a very good cook._ you had no trouble saying, since you used your mind’s voice.

Paya nodded quickly out of nervousness, and she then took the now empty tray and stepped back. She watched as you lifted into the air, Zelda yelping and leaning in at the take-off. Link waved at her, and Paya waved back, but she quickly became a distant figure below you.

When Kakariko Village was but a blur in the distance, Zelda started to lean back a little. She tipped her head back, and you heard her take a deep breath.

“Oh, it’s so lovely up here!” she breathed. “I feel like a bird...”

_I’m the one doing the flying._

“Oh, I didn’t—”

“They are just kidding around with you,” Sidon assured her. “They never get upset, not really.”

 _Yes, that’s true,_ you said, looking down at the landscape zooming by. _I try not to be petty._

Link then entertained the three of you with more stories of his adventures, which he really seemed to have _a lot_ of. Sidon kept on loudly voicing his fascination and praise for him, while Zelda was the one to reprimand him for the reckless things he did. You stayed silent for most of it, wanting to give the little ones time for themselves. It seemed like they forgot you could be listening, though, since they stopped addressing you.

It warmed your heart especially when Link talked about playing with Sidon as a child. He said the memories were fuzzy, but he remembered what a cute little Zora the prince was. Sidon was a bit bashful, but he hid it with boastfulness that, yes, he _was_ the cutest Zora child! He was the prince after all!

The rest of the journey consisted of fun conversations like that, right until you reached Tarrey Town.

* * *

Tarrey Town was a charming little town, built on the circular plateau in Lake Akkala. On a map, it would look like a weird spore jutting out from the mainland since the plateau was connected to it with a naturally-formed stone arch, which the inhabitants had put railings around for safety.

The town itself was a neat arrangement of houses in a circle, facing a fountain and a Goddess Statue that had been built into the middle of the town. You remembered that there used to be giant rock formations in place of the houses, but the Goron that lived there now had most likely been the ones to destroy them. There was now a lively, albeit small, town where those rocks were now. From afar, you could see Hylians mostly, but there were Gerudo and Goron milling about, too, and there were Rito flying up and down from the cul-de-sac to the water below. They were currently building houses down there for Zora, you realized, and they had also built platforms looping around the pillar of the plateau in the same style as Rito Village’s platforms. It was all still under construction, though, but you were excited to see it when it was all done.

People pointed and ran into their houses at the sight of you, and Rito kept their distance, but what particularly caught your eye was a lone, elderly Zora strolling up to the middle of the square. You drifted down to land in front of him, and though he was smiling, he looked to be in disbelief.

“Praise Hylia,” he said in a croaky, but happy voice. “Could that really be you, Grand One?”

 _What other dragon is there, Kapson?_ you cooed. You butted your head against him gently in greeting, and he chuckled as he stroked your snout. _It is good to see you, my dear child._

“I wish I could be a child,” he muttered. “I would really like to run around freely once again, but, ah, I am too old for all that, now.”

You snorted, tossing your head. _Nonsense! One is never too old for anything, my child._

“Kapson, my good sir!” Sidon piped up as he slid off your back. He beamed at the elderly Zora, and Kapson only smiled politely in turn. “How have you been?”

“Never better, Prince Sidon,” he bowed slightly and then turned to you with a meaningful expression.

You lowered so that Link and Zelda could get down as well, and Kapson nodded a greeting to them both.

“A Sheikah?” he questioned, looking at Zelda curiously. “Why have you brought a Sheikah here?”

“Oh, she is anything but!” Sidon declared. “Do you not recognize Her Grace, Princess Zelda of Hyrule?”

“What?!” Kapson exclaimed, extremely taken aback by his prince’s words. “This is—?”

“Hello there, sir,” Zelda said with a slight bow. She pulled down the mask covering the lower half of her face to let him see. “Yes, I am Princess Zelda. I have been trapped within the Calamity for the past hundred years in the Castle, and since Link has saved me, I intend to rebuild Hyrule again.”

Kapson looked at her a lot more closely, and recognition showed in his face.

“Hm, yes,” he said with a firm nod. “You look just as I remember.”

His expression was grim for a moment, and a guilty look crossed Zelda’s face. That quickly passed, however, and he beamed gladly.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, Your Grace," he said, bowing deeper than before. You worried a little that he might hurt his back, but he was fine as he straightened again. He then turned away from your group to face the ring of houses.

“Hylia has blessed us,” he called out. “For She has returned the Hero, the Princess, and the Guardian, to us. Come out, my friends, and greet them.”

You saw some doors crack open, and the residents within peeked out. Kapson beckoned to them, and they opened their doors fully to step out, the mothers and fathers holding their children’s hands. They looked a little wary towards you, but they lightened up a little at the sight of Link.

“Wooow!” a little girl exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. “Mister Cake Master, you brought a really cool dragon with you!”

Link patted your side with a grin, but you shook him off with a huff.

 _I was the one who brought_ him _, actually,_ you corrected. The child and her mother looked a little stunned at your mind’s voice, but they quickly recovered and looked up at you with awe.

“They spoke to me,” the mother breathed, loud enough for the other townsfolk to hear. She then turned to Kapson, and said with a smile, “Your stories do bring them justice, Kapson. They are truly as majestic and wondrous as you say.”

“Otherworldly,” gasped her husband.

More villagers gathered around you and gushed over you with awe. You saw Rito and Zora come up from below, probably after seeing you fly in, to see what was up. Some Zora exclaimed in recognition, while the Rito only gaped in disbelief at the sight of you.

“It’s the Grand Guardian!” A Zora called out.

“Gran-Gran! Gran-Gran!” another cheered happily.

Despite all their hails and praises, you only smiled fondly at them all. One of the things you loved most about mortals was how they would gush about something new so much. Not because you liked the attention, you just found it adorable and endearing. You also got a nice feeling seeing them so excited about something.

(It certainly was a sight to see the creator of the Sheikah Slate run out of his house naked shouting that he had just had a breakthrough and needed to get to the lab _immediately_. You had been with young Princess Tiadel then, and she had gotten so embarrassed it was hilarious.)

 _Now, now,_ you said it the same way you would say it to ease little ones. _Settle down, my friends. I’m not really the big attraction here._

Before you could say more, a Zora exclaimed, “ _Is that Princess Zelda?!_ ”

That began a wave of confusion and incredulity among the townsfolk. Link then began to explain everything about how the Princess had been trapped a hundred years in Hyrule Castle, and how he had went and saved her, dispelling the Calamity at the same time. The townsfolk took it all surprising well, and it led to a grand feast in the middle of town. The townsfolk went out of their way to arrange tables and cook meals, and by the end of all the preparations, Link was chowing down with them all without respite.

The Tarryers (that’s what you decided to call the townsfolk. It seemed fitting for them.) gave you the best part of the meals as offerings, though the girl from earlier, Hunnie, didn’t really like that you got the biggest portions of cake. The Tarryers seemed especially close to Link, and they joked and laughed with him jovially. Zelda found herself awkwardly sitting in the middle of their conversations, so she sat herself to the side to speak with Sidon. Over time, Link had taken her place as the center of attention, but she didn’t seem too bothered by that. She was fine reflecting with Sidon, and you were content with your offerings and the company of the Zora Tarryers, who conversed with you cheerfully.

A trio that consisted of a Goron, Rito, and Gerudo seemed to be the most accquainted with Link, and they caught him up with the goings-on in the town. Link congratulated the Gerudo, Rhondson, at her announcement that she was pregnant, though she seemed a little less enthusiastic at the topic of names. You, of course, had to butt in. If your most favorite thing in the world wasn’t children, then what kind of Guardian would you be?

 _What about Dina?_ you said, causing the current conversation between them to quiet. _I think it’s a lovely name._

Rhondson seemed to like it, but she sighed wearily and shook her head.

“No... it needs to be in accordance with the Bolson Construction naming guidelines,” she told you, and for a moment you thought you had heard her wrong.

 _Excuse me... the_ what? was your bewildered response.

“My husband, Hudson, is a member of the Bolson Construction Company, you see,” she explained. “And all their children have to be named with the name ‘son’ at the end.”

“It’s an undying tradition!” Fyson, the Rito, exclaimed enthusiastically, his wing curling into a fist. “It is a vow one must take as a member of the Bolson Construction Company!”

“Here-Here!” Greyson, the Goron, rumbled in agreement.

 _Huh,_ was all you said, but you weren’t one to scoff at traditions, no matter how silly they sounded. You thought for a moment, before finally suggesting, _How about... Terison?_

Rhondson looked up at you curiously, but she didn't seem against it. “Terison? ...Like the town?”

 _It’s perfect, isn’t it?_ you said with a smile. _Your husband founded this town. Might as well name his pride and joy after it._

“Terison,” she repeated. Link and the two others sat with anticipation until she grinned and exclaimed, “I like it! I’m sure Hudson will too. Ah, my little Teri...”

You smiled down at her, your whiskers flowing a little jumpily to reflect your mood. _I’m glad you like it._

Greyson and Fyson then started cheerily continuing the conversation from before, and Link gave you a thumbs up. You inclined your head in acknowledgment before returning your attention to your Zoras. They were eager to continue talking to you, and when you turned back to them, they practically exploded with conversation. You skewered some meat with your talon and popped it into your mouth. In the background of the Zoras’ chattering, Link was discussing something with Rhondson—something about making a commission. You didn't dwell on it long, because this food was _really_ good.

As you ate, you saw Zelda flit over to some of the construction workers, being followed by Sidon. They looked a little bit intimidated by his size and imposing personality, but when the topic moved over to helping rebuild Castle Town, they all eased up and immediately agreed to help. Their boss, Bolson himself, was especially honored, and happily offered his services. Zelda looked relieved at the acceptance, and as they discussed things much deeply, you found Sidon standing near you. The Zoras you had been talking to earlier had already gone off to be with their friends, and Kapson was also discussing with Rhondson and the other ‘Sons about her baby, so it was now just you and the prince.

 _It’s rather nice, isn’t it?_ you said genuinely. Sidon was a little startled by the sudden initiated conversation, but he grinned at your words and nodded.

“Yes, it really is,” he agreed. He then looked out at the Tarryers before him, all jovially conversing and feasting with vigour. There were Hylians laughing with Zoras, as well as Ritos and Gorons toasting with their drinks.

Sidon gestured out grandly, not caring for some of the stares he got. “This! This shall be our future. All the five races of Hyrule as one, living in harmony... I can think of no better future.”

 _Exactly,_ you affirmed. _No kingdom is better than a united and diverse kingdom. When we are all apart, it would be easier to break us down, but as one, we are stronger, and that promises a better future for us all._

 _You must remember that, young one,_ you continued. _unity shall always be better than division. The Zora are strong, but we shall be stronger with the other races to fortify our foundation. Many different strengths and talents can be put to good use together._

You breathed in deeply, as if you were breathing in the moment to be stored within you forever. You always cherished gatherings like these. They always made you wistful, but at the same time, you enjoyed all the different and interesting friends to be made. Sidon seemed to think the same. His was grin was bigger than you’d ever seen, his eyes almost closing at how wide it was. He sighed with content, giving you a soft expression that quite reflected your own.

“Your wise words shall always be kept close to my heart, Gran-Gran,”

You sputtered, and then you both burst into loud, boisterous laughter. The merry din of the Tarryers died down at the disturbance, and they all stared at the two of you. None of them got, or even heard, the joke—but since your and Sidon’s conversation about his signature pose, saying ‘close to heart’ had sort of become an inside joke between the two of you.

As his laughter finally receded, Sidon accepted a mug-full of ale Link had offered him with an exuberant thank you. He then lifted it into the air, spilling some of it to the ground.

“To the future of Hyrule!” he shouted out, and the Tarryers, as well as you, chorused his toast.

_And quite a future it will be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGGGH I WATCHED SOME STUFF ABOUT TARREY TOWN AND I JUST
> 
> HAD TO WRITE ABOUT IT IN THE STORY
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed! This one was SUPER fun! Also, this chapter was not planned at all, it just sorta wrote itself, and GHHH foreshadowing for possible plot???
> 
> I feel like a lot of stuff in this chapter might be relevant later on! Who knows!


	7. Do Not Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is hard to forget when you cannot.

The Hylian knelt down before you. She set down the offering she brought—a bowl of simmered fruit. As the bowl touched the floor, she looked up at you hopefully, but when the two of you made eye contact her bloodshot eyes flicked back down to the bow of fruit.

The Hylian clasped her hands together firmly. Even with how hard she was trying to hold it back, they were shaking.

“Oh, Great Dragon,” she said your name, and your attention focused in on her more. “Please accept my offering.”

You inclined your head, and the only sign that she might’ve noticed the action was her head moving slightly as she almost made herself look up. Instead, her head lowered more, her forehead almost touching her white knuckles.

Her matted hair covered her face, but you could tell she was crying from how her body shook.

“P...Please... hear my plea...” she continued. “My brother... Wh—When he died...”

 _Shh,_ you whispered. The girl froze, startled. _Slowly, child. Please speak slowly._

Hopefully she didn’t think you were upset with her. You made your voice as gentle as you possibly could, hoping to ease her nerves.

“I-I’m sorry...” was her murmured reply, but you could still hear it with how excellent your senses were.

_Please, continue. The Goddess and I are always listening._

She nodded slightly, now more shaken by your mind’s voice than whatever her troubles were.

“My brother...” she said much slowly, but her voice still shook.

 _Keep going,_ you prompted gently.

“My brother,” she said more surely. “He... he passed away a month ago. Ever since then, unfortunate... I haven’t been very fortunate.

“When my brother died, I couldn’t save enough money to keep our house. I’ve been traveling since, living off the land and searching for a new place. I overheard some fellow travelers talk about the Great Dragon of the Zora, so I came...” she finally looked up at you. Though she was fearful, desperation overrode her. In her tear-streaked face, you were able to see it, how she was _pleading_ for some hope, some miracle to assist her. “This is all I have. I know it must be unfair for me to get something great in return for a lame tribute, but please... could you bring my brother back?”

You looked down at her sadly. Plenty of people had come to you for such requests before. Mortals had short lives and limited possessions, so it wasn’t unlikely they would turn to something greater than them for help when they were helpless. Those that didn’t have any hope left would turn to divine power for some, and they would plead until they were given what they deserved.

You didn’t know this girl beyond what she had just told you. Only by her few words and that expression she wore on her face you wanted to help, but you could not. You weren’t a mortal, but you weren't a god either. You still had limits.

 _Forgive me,_ you said tentatively, awaiting a harsh response. This girl just hung her jaw in disbelief, about to voice another plea, but you spoke before she could. _That is beyond my power._

The girl’s mouth closed. Her eyes teared up again, but she hid it by hanging her head shamefully. “O... Of course. I shouldn’t have expected a simple solution to my problems...”

 _But please know,_ you said, and she looked up at you again, that hopeful look back on her face. _That the Goddess and I are always watching over you. Do not ever lose hope, child. When you are troubled, call our names and we will aid you. Just your presence here now proves you still have faith within our power. That itself is enough._

The girl nodded, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. “Thank you...”

 _For what?_ you asked rhetorically, your usual demeanour rearing its head to lighten the mood. _I have not given you your gift yet, child._

She blinked, a bit taken aback by your sudden change in tone.

“G-Gift?” she questioned.

 _Yes. You mortals are always so hasty—you would’ve left without it if I didn’t tell you,_ you said good-naturedly. She looked more eager now, looking around and trying to spot whatever this ‘gift’ was.

“Wh-Where is it?” she asked shyly.

_Look at me, child._

She did so, and you inhaled deeply before blowing out a wave of magic on her. The girl’s hair was pushed back by the draft, and she squinted her eyes against it. When you were done with your blessing, the girl stood and looked at herself curiously.

“What did you do?” she asked, patting at her tunic. “I don’t feel any different...”

 _I blessed you with fortune,_ when she looked up at you with wide eyes, you added, Good _fortune._

 _Now, that is all. Thank you for your offering,_ you said simply, pushing down the urge to wave her off. She looked skeptical, maybe a little frustrated, which was a common reaction, but she didn’t show that. She merely bowed before walking away a little disappointedly—or maybe she felt like she was being ripped off. That was also common.

You didn’t dwell on it long. You never should. You craned your neck down to the bowl of fruit and curled your long, forked tongue around an apple. You pulled it into your mouth in a manner not unlike a frog catching a fly. You crunched on and swallowed it quicker than a typical mortal could. You then breathed a small flame on the rest of the fruits, and they hissed before disappearing in a pleasant aroma.

“What a wonderful smell!” Sidon said chipperly. He practically skipped down the stairs, completely oblivious of your most recent encounter with the girl. “I don’t know that much about... burning, but I know it shouldn’t smell as nice as it did.”

 _Offerings to Hylia always smell pleasant,_ you said. _What brings you here, young one?_

“I came to ask you!” he began excitedly. “About the Underwater Archives!”

 _Oh, yes,_ you hummed, recalling some pleasant memories. _The Underwater Archives. I was wondering when you would bring that up._

“It has been such a long time since I have visited that place,” he said thoughtfully. “Father is busy, but he said you could take me there!”

 _He didn’t give you the key, did he?_ you scoffed. _The fool. He knew how big he’d get—Still, he keeps it somewhere low!_

You gave him a look that was firmer than necessary. _When that key is entrusted to you, do not make the same mistake, young prince._

“I won’t!” he said excitedly, brushing off your outburst. “You _can_ take me to the Archives, can’t you?”

Your mood shifted quickly, and you laughed.

 _Quite eager, are you?_ you asked, the amusement evident in your voice. A slight blue tint dusted his cheeks, but it quickly disappeared when you straightened up from your perch. _Come along, then. We don’t have all day._

He whooped, but despite his excitement, he had the grace to stay in step with you. He got a bit restless every time you stopped to greet some Zoras, though. When you both got close to the nearest exit into the river, Sidon practically shot himself over the railing and landed in the water with a big splash. You chuckled even as a few drops pricked your scales. You purposefully stalled a little and let Sidon’s patience get thinner and thinner with you.

“Gran-Gran!” he called from where he was bobbing in the water. You smirked, looking over the side down at him.

 _Alright, alright. Be patient,_ you laughed. You backed up a little, getting some distance from the railing before pouncing forwards and leaping over it. You dived in head-first, your long body snaking in after you. Sidon knew to brace for you, but your splash made such a giant wave in the water that he managed to be swept away.

He swam back towards you as your head breached the surface. You looked at him gleefully, with water rolling down your scales and making you glisten in the light.

_Are you ready?_

He gave you an ‘are you kidding?’ look, and you laughed again. You dived back under, your tail splashing the water. Sidon followed, and you both swam deep, deep, deeper, and deeper—deep beneath the waters of Zora's Domain.

It got so dark that your and Sidon's fins began to glow, the sunlight far above and unable to reach down far enough. The only other source of light was the blue glow coming from the tower built below. Light from the luminous stones within spilled out from its glass dome and the windows in its sides. The two of you swam down to the main entrance, a stone platform that jutted out and leading to a pair of large double doors. It was lit up brightly by the crescent-shaped Zora lanterns placed by the arch there.

You landed down in front of the doors with Sidon, who looked up at the doors with fascination. Aside from the keyhole in it, there was also the Zora Crest and the elegant Zora carvings that decorated it and gave it a majestic and grand look. You let him take it all in, but then he gestured forward for you to actually open the door. Ah, you were here to explore the inside, too. Who could've guessed.

You raised your head and closed your eyes to focus. You summoned the magic from deep within you, and you released wisps of it to fly through the water. With the ease and control of an expert magic user and thousands of years of practice, you directed them to trickle into the crest's grooves. Your magic seeped into the cracks, making the crest glow, and after a few seconds, the door's own magic glowed blue in response. The two doors swung open slowly, and you slipped in once the crack was big enough. When Sidon was by your side again, you pulled your magic away, and the doors shut with a muffled thump.

In the light of the luminous stones, his sharp teeth shone brightly as he grinned at you.

“That was amazing!” Sidon exclaimed. “Can you always do that?”

 _Not to all doors, no,_ you answered dismissively, most of your attention averted to the blue shelves of the Archives. _Just this one. When this building was constructed, the door was built so that it would unlock to my magic as well as the key._

At how distracted you were, Sidon remembered his excitement, and he grinned so widely that he could've blinded you with his pearly whites. You smiled, at both him and this old, familiar place.

The Underwater Archives was a building constructed long ago as a place to hide and preserve the Zora's most treasured history. Almost all the records were carved by your own talon, and some were carved by old kings and queens as well. A lot of the tablets were too big for the typically sized Zora to carry, but they were like normal-sized paper to the Zora Royalty.

Sidon was bigger than the average Zora, and he would grow to be more so, but since he was still too small to be able to pull out and read most of the tablets, it was understandable that he wouldn't spend too much of his time here... Yet. In the past, most of the young princes and princesses, when they wanted to visit the Archives, would ask their royal parent to take them here. Or, they would ask you, which was more often than not.

The Archives took up the most of the bottom of the river, with a door built into the top floor and leading down to the bottom. It would look like a cylindrical tower from the outside, with faint markings carved into the stone. The inside was filled with shelves, all stretching up to the high ceiling of each floor and spaced far from each other. There were around two or three hundred tablets sorted into each shelf, the tablets on the top floor housing records of the earliest kings, queens, and Zora history, which you still remembered writing down with as much detail as you can fit. The tablets weren't as efficient as books, sadly, and the Archives, no matter how grand, still had its limits.

Each room, as well, had murals of the previous kings and queens on the floor of their records. A lot of them were stone-faced, but most of the later rulers wanted their murals to be smiling down at the visitors of the Archives. So, each time you came here, your late children would look back at you with grim faces and cheery ones.

Sidon floated up to the nearest shelf and looked at the inscription on it.

"King Kaito the Precise," he read out with wonder, and he looked up at the respective mural of a black Zora holding a golden trident firmly in his hand. Beside him was his queen, a red Zora who looked just as stern and emotionless as her husband. "I remember Father reading one of his tablets to me the first time I was here!"

 _Hm, yes,_ came your voice from behind him. _He was a very stern one, even as a little hatchling. No room for error, not for him, no._

Recalling some of your memories of him, you chuckled a little to yourself, remembering a young Zora throwing a fit when you kept fooling around with him.

 _He always said I should be taking things more seriously than I am,_ you said. _and he'd hate the tricks I pull. Ah, he was fun—even threatened to shock himself if I didn't stop 'hanging around being unhelpful'._

Sidon had turned his head to listen, seeming deeply interested in your view of his ancestor. In the history books, Kaito was said to be a king that would never rest until each problem and each flaw had been resolved and perfected. He didn't underestimate his opponents, and he never took things lightly. He always thought deeply into things, and he would consider every option open to him. Nevertheless, he was quick-witted when he needed to be.

He was a very fussy man, probably the Zora King that was the most stressed out on what he should have for breakfast. Thankfully, his son wasn't as paranoid, but he still was a bit of a perfectionist.

So, hearing someone describe Kaito as 'fun' was probably strange for Sidon to hear.

"Do you... How much more do you remember of him?" Sidon asked curiously. "Do you really remember every single thing from more than ten thousand years ago?"

 _...Maybe not every single thing,_ you lied. You _wish_ you could forget that one time Kaito chucked his Goldscale Trident into the river.

He was so angry at you at that time. You hated how you remembered everything down to how many drops of water had flown into the air and splattered his black fins and blue face. Things were resolved in the end, but you couldn't help feeling that some of his anger and hate was still weighing down his heart even as he passed on. The two of you had argued so much...

Fortunately, Sidon moved on to the other kings and queens. He would read out the names and call out with excitement each time. You would also keep sharing some of your fond memories of them, but you would also remember some of the mistakes you had made long ago.

You never really liked exploring the top floor. Sure, it was nice to look back on the old kings and queens, but you had been so very young back then...

Sidon tried pulling out some of the tablets, but he was still too small for that. When you offered to pull them out for him, he had already gotten his attention caught on something else. My, he really was excited. You hated to dampen that excitement, so you kept all your unpleasant memories to yourself.

He was swimming around Sharuku's shelf when he suddenly perked up more.

"Oh! Is there anything here about Vah Ruta?" he asked you. Before you could answer, he swam around searching for it. You sighed, shaking your head with a smile.

 _It's not up here,_ you said, and his head popped out from behind a far shelf almost comically. You inclined your head to the side, paddling your legs to swim away. _Come._

Sidon was quick to tail you, and you led him to a hole leading down to the lower floors. You both swam down a few floors, and you heard a swish each time Sidon turned his head to look at each floor. The floors weren't very different, except for the signs above each entrance that states what year to what year the records are and the different kings and queens that would look back.

Sidon had to backtrack when you suddenly curved your body to swim onto a floor. The first sight was, of course, the shelves, but also the giant stone bookstand in the middle of the room. Each room had it, as well as the thick-paned windows that let you see the fishes swimming outside. Sidon was already looking at the side of each shelf for the names, but he had to follow you as you led him to the right shelf.

When you finally stopped by it, Sidon swam up to the name written there.

"Queen Tiadel the Clever," he read out the top plaque, but when he looked at the one to the right, he beamed. "King Shorun, the First Pilot of Vah Ruta! This is it! How exciting!"

You returned his smile with a gentler one, and you swam over to the right of the shelf. There were multiple records of Shorun there, while the left side of the shelf had Tiadel's records. The first few tablets were their biographies; their date of hatching, day of hatching, time of hatching, favorite food, etc. The other ones tell their history, how they grew up, their feats, and their skills. Their mural depicted two happy-looking Zora, the blue queen grinning while the turquoise king smiled a more gentle smile. It was a stark difference to Kaito and his wife's.

You swam along, your talon dancing on the side of the tablets until you found the one you were looking for. You tugged it out by its connected handle effortlessly, and you brought it over to the bookstand. You placed it there, and Sidon sat himself down on the Zora King-Sized chair. When his eyes couldn't quite reach the top of the tablet, you showed him how to adjust it, and he bounced up and down a moment before finally reaching the top.

He was still grinning from the fun of it, and you rolled your eyes.

 _You young ones,_ you sighed. _You always like to play with the chair._

"I can't help it," Sidon said gleefully. His hand reached for the chair's mechanism again, and you gave him an unimpressed look. He laughed nervously, pulling his hand away and finally looking back up at the tablet. He muttered the written date of the Divine Beast's creation as well as the name of the creator, and from the spark in his eyes, you could tell he was truly invested in it all.

" _"The creator of the Divine Beasts requested a strong warrior from among the Zora, one worthy enough to pilot Vah Ruta. But, aside from his approval, the Divine Beast herself must have approval as well."_ " he looked up at that. "The Divine Beasts are sentient?"

 _Somewhat,_ was your reply. _I still don't quite understand it. I'm not too keen on Sheikah technology, but it appears that one must have a rather strong will and connection with the Divine Beast to be able to pilot it well._

"Mipha had a strong will, then?" he mused, and he sounded in awe of his late sister. "How spectacular..."

You found yourself in awe as well, and you agreed, _Yes, spectacular indeed._

Sidon kept on reading, " _"Shorun, who was a master of the spear, the sword, and the bow, was more than suitable for the role of pilot. The creator of Ruta, at first, was actually a little doubtful of him, since he was a rather quiet and gentle Zora, even if he was a skilled warrior. He was also quite reserved, and wasn't that much of a leader, hence why he wasn't chosen to be the captain of the Zora Knights during this time. So, it came as a bit of a surprise to others when Vah Ruta responded to his commands."_ "

Sidon looked up again, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hm. I'd say King Shorun was rather like Mipha," he said.

 _Yes. Their similar personalities could have been why Ruta chose Mipha as her pilot,_ you agreed. _The Divine Beasts are a mystery, even to me, but it seems likely that could be the case._

He turned back to the tablet and kept reading. You listened absently, your mind wandering as the young prince recited the familiar words. You recalled his ancestors fondly, all their mistakes and all their achievements. Even though you had been their guardian for what felt like an eternity, you always found yourself realizing how similar all the Zora royals were. But, still, in their own ways, they were very different from one another. But, the one thing you'll always know is that you'll always be their guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. The time between the last update and this update was far too spaced for my liking so I wanted to get this out quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it.


End file.
